I'm a Lone Wolf, Right?
by Elfi Blue
Summary: L/S! A stalker is out to cut Lilly's throat; will he get to Lilly before Scotty comes to save her? The FOURTEENTH chapter is now up and the lovebirds have been together for...a lot of chapters: I don't want to count. **I'm so sad: it's complete.**
1. Cold Bullets

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: Um...PG-13...for language

Pairing: Lilly/Scotty (of _course_) :D

Summary: Recently, Lilly's lost her mom, been shot by a maniac, and trapped "in the woods." She's also just realized she's in love with Scotty. But Scotty's just lost Elissa...and is sleeping with Chris. Oh...There's also a stalker out to slit her throat. How long until Lilly explodes? _DEFINITELY_ L/S!! You don't like? Raises eyebrow Don't read. :D

Spoilers: None that I know of...I just...kind of put all of my favorite episodes together...if you want a list of them...just ask. :D

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Cold Case. If I did, Lilly and Scotty would've been together a LOOOOOOONG time ago. :D

Chapter Summary: The Woods just happened. She killed George. She's falling apart and Scotty comes...let's see what happens. It's only one-sided romance from Lilly because Scotty is still with Elissa. Enjoy. :D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I lay in bed, curled up with Olivia and Tripod. Trying not to think. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough...

_I told you we would go hunting together. In the woods. _I shivered at the sound of George's voice in my head.

_Go away._

He ignored me. _You never told _anyone _what happened to little Lilly so long ago, but you _want_ to tell._

_Not _you. _Scotty... _I stroked Olivia's warm fur.

_Well, I'm the only one left, so tell _me_._

_I'm not alone...I have Scotty...But he's not here. _I could feel the icy darkness pushing in all around me.

_Tell me! _His black gun was pointed at my head.

_No. _I hugged my shoulders.

_Who sent you to the store, Lilly? _

_I'd go there all the time...The _owner _knew me._

Answer_ the question, Lilly._

_My mother._ I choked out.

_Why? _He was enjoying this.

I looked away from his laughing eyes. _She needed a drink._

He chuckled. _Sold out...by the person who loved you most. _His voice taunted me, cutting deep into my heart.

_But she didn't love me at all. And now she's _dead. I felt like crying my heart out. _Leave __me alone._

_It's time you _learned. He threw my gun on the floor.

I lunged for the reassurance of cold metal and pointed it at him._ Down on the ground, George!_

He looked back at me, smiling. _What about freedom?_

ON_ the ground!_

_When you kill me... _He shook his head. _The only thing that separates you and I is who pulls the trigger._

_Don't make me do that. _I wiped away tears. _I don't want to kill you._

_Yes, you _do. _That's why you _came. _We _are_ alike, you and I._

My grip tightened around the icy gun. _I'm _nothing _like you._

_You sleep with the _dead: _you're already halfway there. And when you kill me...even those photos you cling to will _fade away_...like _everyone _fades away for you. And you will be alone...like _me.

_You're _wrong. _I'll _never_ be like you._

_Wanna bet? _Three shots pierced his heart. So much blood. His voice was gone; I sighed in relief.

_And you'll be alone...like _me. Or not.

I shivered, tears starting to fall. No...I was fine. This wasn't going to get to me. _I'm fine. Nothing's the matter. I'm _fine_, dammit._

There was a loud knock on the door. I flinched, swallowing unshed tears. "Who...Who's there?" I cursed my voice for breaking. _Way to be _strong_, Rush._

"Lil'...It's Scotty." His muffled voice calmed my fears...but only slightly— George's voice was still lurking... "Open the door."

"Coming." I walked slowly toward the sound of his voice— turned the lock with a click— and opened the door to see...him. Scotty. The guy who was always there for me and—

_Get a _grip, _Rush. He's your _partner. "Hey, Lil'." A crooked smile crept across his face— if I wasn't so afraid, I would have started to melt. It was a good thing I was still frozen; I couldn't afford to break down.

"Hey, Scotty. Why are you...here?"

He ran his hand agitatedly through his dark hair. "Just wanted to...see if you were all right."

"I'm fine, Scotty. Never better." I showed him a small smile. "Hey...you wanna come in? Have a drink?"

"Sure."_ Good idea, Lilly. Get him good and drunk. Then—_ If he knew what I was thinking right now...I looked away as my cheeks started to burn.

"Um...you can sit on the couch over there." _Shut up,_ I thought as Scotty sat down.

_But, _Lilly_—_ The voice whined.

_Don't you _dare_ go there,_ I growled.

_You know you love him._

_I want him to love _me_..._

_He _does. This damn voice always knew _exactly_ what I wanted to hear, _didn't _it?

_I don't want him to wake up and realize he did something _incredibly _stupid because he was too drunk to remember his own name._

_Suit yourself._ I could almost see the voice roll its eyes as it dissipated.

I sighed and went to the fridge, opening it to find... "What'll it be: beer...or beer?" I smiled over my shoulder at him.

He smiled back. "Beer sounds _great_."

I grabbed two bottles in one hand and walked over to the couch, handing one to him. I sat an appropriate distance away, crossing my legs and opening my bottle. I wanted to be closer, but... "Here's to..." I paused, my hand raised.

"Bein' alive." He raised his bottle too.

"Cheers." I smiled and our bottles clinked together. He took a small sip. I chugged mine, trying to drown out the voices in my head.

"Lil'..." He took my bottle from me and sighed. "You should slow down on this stuff."

"Why?"

"You don't want to get drunk."

"I wouldn't mind being drunk right now."

"Yeah...but, you're goin' to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow if you keep drinkin' like that."

"Who says I'm going to have more than one?"

"Look...Lil'...You just..._shot..._a serial killer."

"I _killed_ someone, Scotty. I didn't just _'shoot'' _him." I sighed and held my head in my hands. "I just want him to go away."

"I know what you mean," he muttered, taking another swig of his beer. "Just promise me this—"

"Promise you what?"

"Don't drink more than one."

"_Why?"_

"You're comin' into work tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Doubt Boss'll let me though."

"You don't want a headache, even if Boss banishes you."

"You're not making me feel better, Scotty." I looked up, dragging my hands through my hair.

"Sorry."

"It's okay..." I looked over at him. "Could I have that back?"

"You sure you're not goin' to eat the bottle too?"

"Pretty sure: I'm on a _'bottle-free'_ diet." He smirked and handed it over.

I took a small sip, when I wanted to drink it all and more. "You _sure _about that, Lil'?"

"Yeah," I traced the mouth of the bottle slowly without looking at him, a faintly amused smile playing on my lips. "I'm allergic to beer bottles. I prefer wine glasses."

"Don't drink more than one."

_Why don't you try and _stop_ me, Scotty? _My grip tightened around the bottle.

_He's right, _the voice surrendered reluctantly. I looked up at Scotty, my glare softening.

_And you wanted me to get him drunk? "_Okay..." I sighed. "How's...Elissa, Scotty?"

Scotty set down his bottle lightly on my coffee table and held his head in his hands, tangling his fingers in his hair. Everything about him screamed _heartbroken. Ouch. _He exhaled loudly. "She's...missin'. I can't _find _her and..."

"_Scotty_," His name was ripped from my raw throat like fire.

"_What, _Lil'?" He snapped, not moving.

I reached out and touched his arm lightly. "It's gonna be okay." I fought against tears.

He pushed me away, not looking at me. "How do _you _know? She could be hurtin' or--"

"She's _not _dead, Scotty."

He let go of his head and his teary eyes met mine. "How could you know that?"

"Because she's coming back. She always does."

"What if she _doesn't _this time?"

"What if she _does?"_

"She won't. I can feel it."

"You can't give up." _Not on me. _"Not on her. You're the only one..."

"The only one that's...?"

_That's good in my life._ I sighed, reining in my pathetic thoughts. "You're the only one who's there for her."

"But I've given up, Lil'...It's too hard."

"You _can't."_

"Why not?"

"Because _you're _the only thing that's keeping her here! You can't just _abandon _her!"

Scotty jumped to his feet, fists clenched, and walked to the door. "Have fun. Drink up, Lil'. Be like your mom." His words sliced my heart like sharp knives. More scars later.

I ran after him, reaching out. "Scotty--"

"'Night, Lil'." And he was gone; the door slammed in my face. He left me bleeding at my door. I curled up into a tiny ball on my couch and cried myself to sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Everything was silent besides my soft breaths. My scarred heart beat slow and steady. I wish it would just stop. A loud ringing made my heart skip a beat. _I don't want it to stop_. I took in a deep breath and felt my heart restart. "Just my cell," I reassured myself and grabbed it from my coffee table. "Rush."

"Lil', I...I want to apologize for what I said last night."

_Scotty. _I sighed. "Is Elissa okay?"

"I still can't find her...but...you're _nothin' _like your mom."

I let out a shaky breath, tears forming in my eyes. "Apology accepted."

"Really? You're not still mad at me?"

_How could I stay mad at you? _"No."

"Well...I'll see you at work. Want a ride?"

"Neh, I'll walk. Bye."

"Bye, Lil'." I pressed END and closed it with a loud _snap. _It was going to be a long day.

I sighed and dragged myself upstairs, looking through my closet for something to wear. So hard; _new _black suit or _old _black suit? I grabbed one and laid it on the edge of my bed. I started looking for a shirt. _Which one would Scotty like?_ I mentally smacked myself. _Scotty doesn't notice what you wear! Just pick a damn shirt, Rush._

_Fine...pick the blue: it makes your eyes pop. Don't you want Scotty to notice your eyes?_

_How can you _miss_ them? _But I put it on anyway, along with my suit. This was _definitely_ going to be a long day.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I walked out the door quickly, wearing a coat and scarf to keep warm, trying to escape all the thoughts I had about Scotty. I couldn't even put my _eyeshadow _on without thinking of him. And _just _when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Scotty's car parked right in front of me. _Damn._ He rolled down his window. "Come on, Lil'. It's too cold to walk."

I shivered, but smiled. "I'm fine walking."

"It's too cold."

"I say it's _not, _Scotty, so drop it."

He did drop it. "See you at work, Rush."

"See ya, Valens."

When he drove away I wished he'd tried harder. It was so lonely walking to work alone. I jogged to work, only slowing when I saw the entrance. Safe.

I walked into PPD slowly, keeping my eyes straight ahead; ignoring the sympathetic looks on everyone's face. Of _course_ they'd seen the news: Detective Lilly Rush shot by Ed Martenson, homicidal lover boy turned stalker...Detective Lilly Rush held hostage in attic by George Marks, serial killer of ten women...Detective Lilly Rush gunned down George Marks...Detective Lilly Rush...Detective Lilly Rush...Detective Lilly Rush: What will she do next?

I pressed the up button for the elevator. I was stuck waiting. _They still see me bleeding and broken. _Fine_. Let them be that way. I'm _fine_. _I stepped into the empty elevator and pressed three. _At least I hope so..._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I walked to my desk, ignoring everyone's eyes.

Scotty walked into the bullpen, smiling and holding, as usual, a cup of steaming coffee. "Hey...Lil'?" His smile fell quickly. He set down his coffee and walked toward me.

"Hey, Scotty! How _are _you today?" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a quick hug. He hugged me back hesitantly and then stepped away.

"Okaaaaay_._..How are you?"

I answered quickly, "Fine." _Enough._

"_Sure _you are." He murmured with a small smile, grabbing his cup of coffee again to get his caffeine fix.

"I _am_." I smiled back. "So...any cases?"

"Nope...we're still filling out the damn paperwork from the last one..." _Where I was shot._

"The Jacobi case."

"Yeah, and..." he sighed and slumped into his chair. He was avoiding my eyes. I wonder why...

"And?"

"The Woods." Pure terror shot through my veins.

"Lil'—" I jumped at the sound of Stillman's voice coming from behind me.

I turned around slowly. "Yeah, Boss?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"I've been gone as long as I need."

"You haven't—"

"I'm _fine—_" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, you're _not_." His eyes were soft and paternal.

Something inside me snapped. I glared at him, not backing down. "I am and you _know_ it. So let me do my _job_."

"We both know you need some time off."

"To figure out if I'm certifiably _sane?"_ Through clenched teeth, I hissed, "I'm already going to a therapist. I don't need _you_ getting on me too. So _please..._Let. Me. _Work._" I kept on glaring.

He looked away and sighed in defeat. "OK, Lil'. But if I see you crack...you're out for two months. Period."

"OK, Boss." I threw him a quick smile before turning around. All eyes were on me. _Again_. "What?" I glared at Vera.

"Nothing," Vera said quietly, looking away quickly. I still saw the pity in his eyes.

I sat down at my desk and plowed through my paperwork. The voices were silent. Most of the time.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

My Little Note to You: Um...I haven't seen all of the Cold Case episodes...including the one where Scotty lies to Lilly about being involved with Chris. Is it _Yo, Adrian_ or _Time to Crime?_ So...yeah...if anybody knows which episode it's in or where to watch it...tell me. _PLEASE! _Bye..._Please __review!_


	2. Rain, Rain Go Away

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: Um...PG-13...for language

Pairing: Lilly/Scotty (of _course_) :D

Summary: Chris isn't going to be sleeping with Scotty! YES! I HATE her! Enjoy my Chris/Scotty-less story. L/S is SOOO much better! :D

Disclaimer: These things are pointless. I mean, do I _look _like I own Cold Case?

Chapter Summary: Elissa is found dead...and Scotty is only at work because he needs to make sure that _Lilly _is okay. He needs to watch out for her. Yeah, he cares about her _that _much. Lilly and Scotty are holding each other together...even though they're both falling apart. And there is no way in _heck _Chris is going to be living with Lilly in my story; I don't like her at _all_. I _promise _to get to the case in the next chapter! I have to keep them from falling apart from all this emotional pressure!

CCCCCCCCCCCC

After a long day of paperwork and intruding voices, I was at home, just laying on my couch and staring at the blank ceiling. Stroking my warm cats. My phone rang. Again. At least it hadn't given me a _heart attack_ like last time.

"Hey, Scotty!"

"Lil'...?" His voice was soft and...filled with grief. Oh, God...what happened? "I--"

"Yeah, Scotty?" I felt my heartbeat race in fear for him.

"Elissa's dead." Two sharp words that jabbed at my glass heart.

"What?!" I sat up so quickly that the room spun.

"She's _dead, _Lil'. And I shouldn't have given up on her... and now she's gone. It's all my--"

"It's _not_ your fault, Scotty." I said, trying to mend his broken heart. But mine was already shattered...It didn't matter.

I heard him sigh. He was probably running his fingers through his hair. I could hear the tears in his his chocked voice. "She was..._found _in the Schuylkill. Just _dumped _there. I could've stopped her from falling. From jumping..."

"She _jumped?" _ I breathed.

"Or was _pushed." _He growled.

"Scotty...Who would have it in them to push her?"

He sighed again. "There are a lot of sick _bastards _out there, Lil'. And _one _of 'em killed Elissa. But it's _my _fault she's _gone._" He choked out the last word. My heart panged.

"She's in a better place now, Scotty." I wished he was here, so I could pull him into my arms and hold him close; fix his heart.

"That's what _everyone _says." He said gruffly.

"Because it's _true. _I _know _it is." _It _has_ to be._

"But--"

"It's _not _your fault she died."

"But I wasn't _there--"_

"Because you were _working."_

"I should've been at _home--"_

"But you were--"

"I wasn't there when I _needed _to be!" He shouted in my ear. _Ow._

"You _can't _be everywhere at once, Scotty." I murmured.

"I could've _been _there, though...that's what's _killin' _me..."

"What you could've done?" I murmured, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah," he exhaled loudly.

"There's nothing you can do now. Except for..._remember _her, Scotty."

"_That _shouldn't be hard." He laughed bitterly.

"You had good times, right?"

"Yeah, eighteen years of good times...ever since we were fourteen." His voice was happy; I envied him.

_At least you _have_ good times to remember..._ "That's..._great_, Scotty."

For a few moments, the only sound was Scotty's steady breathing. "Lil'?" His voice was relieved.

"Yeah, Scotty?"

"Thanks." My heart warmed. I lay back down, surrounded by my cats.

"No problem...and Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need anything...just say, 'hey'...and I'll be there."

"Thanks, Lil'." I could hear him smiling. "And stop stealin' my lines."

"I'll try not to." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading.

"Bye, Lil'."

"See ya...whenever." I snapped my cell shut and cried hysterical tears. Laughing and crying at the same time. _You're _crazy, _Rush. _My voice chastised me. My sides started aching.

_But--_

_You're _laughing. _Elissa just _died.

_Okay...so maybe I _am_ crazy: what are _you _going to do about it?_

_Go insane_ _myself, _the voice sighed.

_It's _your _fault for choosing my head. _I smiled.

_I _guess..._Why are you _laughing _anyway? _

_Because Scotty's getting better. Well...only a _little _bit, but...it's a start._

_And _that's _a laughing matter? _The voice's eyebrows were _definitely_ raised.

I wiped away the sheen of tears on my face. _No. But..._

_You never expected Elissa to go away?_

_Yeah...but I didn't want her _dead. _I mean..._

_You think it's _your _fault? _She'd be pulling her hair out...if she had hair.

I nodded. _I just wanted Scotty to be _mine...

_He could be _yours _now. _My laughter stopped dead.

_But he just lost Elissa... _

_So?_

_I'm going to let him get over her first._

_Are you _sure_ he'll get over her?_

_It's not like I'm going to get over _him. I sighed.

_Good point._

I yawned loudly and scratched Tri behind her ear. _Shut up._

The voice laughed. _Good night._

_I hate you. _I grumbled and stretched out my legs.

_I'm not leaving though, so..._

_Be _quiet! _I'm trying to _sleep _here!_

_Sheesh! Don't bite my _head_ off!_

_I _would_...if you _had _a head._

_Sweet _dreams.The voice rolled her eyes.

_You're going to be headless in those dreams._

_Really?_

_Really._

_Well...don't let me keep you waiting. _

I smiled. _Shut up._

_Yes, your _Majesty. And my head was finally, blissfully silent. Why'd it feel so empty?

_What's your name anyway?_

_Jiminy Cricket, of _course.

_Yeah, right. _I thought sarcastically. _What's it _really?

_Rain._

_Rain, Rain, go away; come again some other day._

_Ha...ha...ha; I'm _dying_ of laughter. _She said dryly.

_I bet you _are._ 'Night...and Rain?_

_What?_

_You _better _not jump into Scotty's head and tell him this stuff, _I growled.

_Wouldn't _dream _of it. _She smiled and disappeared. I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I woke up. No nightmares. No voices. Only laughter, warm pouring rain, kisses, and Scotty: good dreams. It wasn't real though...I frowned and got ready for work. Rain kept popping in with comments about Scotty. Damn her; as if I could _forget _about him. I drove to work through the icy rain. The crashing thunder didn't make me flinch. I was going to see him. Maybe...

_Who would go to work after losing someone? _I mused.

_You._

_Shut up. You're interfering._

_Just trying to help. Sheesh._

I parked my car and jumped out. Scotty _was_ there, holding a travel mug. And he wasn't looking so great.

I walked quickly over to him, my shoes clicking loudly against the wet concrete. "Scotty," I called, stopping a foot from him.

"Mornin', Lil'," he greeted me with a silly smile. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It brought back dark memories of my mom: passed out and drunk; I shoved them away.

_"Scotty."_ I said sharply.

"What?" He snapped.

"How much did you _drink_ last night?" He shrugged. _"How much?"_

"Why do you wanna know?" He glared at me.

"Because I'm deciding on whether or not to send you home again."

"What are you, my _babysitter?"_

"Not if _I_ can help it," I muttered. "How much?"

"Half a bottle of scotch."

I sighed. "I _should_ make you go home..." _He probably puked it all up anyway..._

"But...?"

"I'll let you stay."

"Thank you."He drank from his travel mug...and it didn't smell like coffee. Bile rose in my throat: scotch.

"Why are you drinking?"

"I don't know. Why _shouldn't_ I be drinkin'?"

"Because it's eight o'clock in the _morning_...And you have a _job_ to do."

"I need this to think." He held his scotch protectively.

"I doubt you're doing much _thinking_ right now. Hand over the scotch."

_"No."_

"Yes. Or else I'm dragging you home _right now_." I stared him down.

"Crap," he muttered before handing it over. "There...what're you goin' to do with that?"

I grinned. "You'll see."

I walked away...and Scotty followed. I'm amazed he didn't run into the door on the way in.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I walked into the break room, coatless, and unscrewed the mug's lid. Scotty stumbled in after me. God, did I have to deal with this all _day?_

_He just lost Elissa...give him a _break_... _Rain said defensively.

_But I just lost someone too...my mom..._

_She killed _herself... Rain growled.

_But Elisa might have too...We're going through the same thing...right? _A spark of hope flickered...and died. _He didn't want _me. _I _wish_. I just _had_ to fall in love with—_

Footsteps approached me from behind. "Lil'?" _With Scotty._

"What?" I snapped, my thoughts still echoing inside my head. I walked to the sink.

"Are you okay?" _Why didn't you tell anyone about the bad thing that happened to little Lilly? _George's voice made the room spin. _I said I was_ fine,_ dammit._

I set the full mug on the counter. "Am _I _okay? Why _wouldn't_ I be?"

"Your mom just died. George—"

"George is _dead_." I closed my eyes to ward off the terror rising to the surface and placed my hands on either side of the sink, trying to pull myself together.

"You got shot—"

"And I _lived. _Yeah, I'm—"

"_Not_ fine."

I looked back at him with a small smile on my face. "Are you _sure_ you've been drinking?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure. So...Why'd you drag me in here for?"

I smiled wider, grabbing the mug. "For this." I watched his face as I poured it all down the drain. That _was fun, _I thought.

"Damn. Lilly Rush strikes again." _Wish you could've done that for your mom? _Rain asked.

"That's right. Come on, Scotty: let's get to work." _Yeah, I _do _wish that. Too late _now... We walked out of the break room and sat at our desks. Time to work.

"Look who smells like a brewery today," Vera teased.

"Shut up, Vera." Scotty snapped.

He whistled softly. "Look who's touchy today."

"Shut it, Nick." I walked away and Vera, Jeffries, and Kat followed me. Like they were my damn _shadows._

"What's the matter with Man Candy?" Kat asked softly.

"Elissa's...gone."

"What?!" Kat said.

"_Hell _no: he shouldn't _be _here!" Vera whispered.

"Looks like he's takin' it hard," Jeffries murmured, looking over at Scotty's slumped figure.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Hey...how 'bout we--" Vera started.

"_No _alcohol," I cut in.

"_What?"_

"He's already had half a bottle of scotch. He doesn't need anymore."

"Suit yourself," Vera muttered and Jeffries sighed. They walked away, but Kat stayed.

"Sounds like you're protectin' your Man Candy," she murmured.

"It's not _like _that."

_"Course_ it isn't. You're just keepin' Vera from getting him drunk again because you _feel _like it._"_

"I'm not going to let him drink himself to death." _Not like my mom. _I walked away from her, refusing to be questioned.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

A Note to my Dear Readers: REVIEW PLEASE! It helps me write...PLEASE? I write better when I know my writing is liked...Don't _make_ me break out into my puppy pout. :D

Again, review, please! It makes my day.

Writing + Reviews + Me GREAT!!

See you next chapter!

:D


	3. Betrayed

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: PG-13...for language

Pairing: Lilly/Scotty (of _course_)

Disclaimer: Sadly, Kathryn Morris and Danny Pino don't belong to me, and neither do any of the other actors…Let's go kidnap them and see what happens! :D

Chapter Summary: Scotty's drinking... a _lot_...and Vera is in for a butt-whooping for taking Scotty to Christina's bar. Everyone's in a cussing mood in this chapter for some reason...don't ask me why: I don't cuss. It's funny though... :D Lil' opens up about her childhood, because she's trying to keep Scotty from drinking himself to death, and she drives him home. L/S! Are you seeing L/S too? I see it at every turn; it's _wonderful. _Oh, we're also introducing the case! Enjoy! :D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I left work, early, around ten, because my cabinets were empty. I dragged two huge brown bags of food to my front door and unlocked it, stepping in quickly, shivering, and turning the lights on. I took off my shoes and _then _my cell _had _to ring. "Ugh...not _again..._" I set the bags on the floor and dug through my pocket until I found my cell. I flipped it open quickly. "Rush."

"Hey...Kat here."

"Hello...? _Why _are you calling me again?"

"You might want to come into work now."

"Why?" _I just left..._

"Because Nick and Scotty are about to come back from McGinty's Bar." _Where Christina __works...Damn._

"When did they go there?" I looked at my watch: it was midnight.

"As soon as you left."

_Damn. _"Vera..." I hissed. "I _know_ he didn't just--"

"He did. You wanna bite his head off or do I get first dibs?"

I smiled. "Let me get my gun and I'll be there," I joked.

"He better watch out."

"Yeah, he _better. _See you."

"I can't wait." I laughed and hung up before storming out of my apartment.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I sat at my desk, seething, and looked up. "_Nick," _I growled. Scotty and Vera were walking side by side. _He smells even worse than he did this _morning...

"Record lows out there, Scotty," Vera said without looking at me. Kat sat on the sidelines, enjoying the butt-whooping he was about to get.

"Yeah...Hey, Lil'." Scotty greeted me.

I didn't answer. I didn't acknowledge his presence: I was too pissed at Vera.

"Kinda chilly in here too." He took off his gloves and scarf.

"I, uh, hear you went to Christina's bar." I questioned Scotty, not looking at him.

"Yeah? From who?"

"From _her."_ I glanced over at Kat and back.

"So me an' Nicky went for a couple beers," he said nonchalantly, taking his coat off and hanging it on the back of his chair. "Not like we knew she was _workin' _there. Ain't that right, Nick?" He sat down close to me.

"Yep."

"Uh-_huh," _I glared at Nick.

Scotty sighed. "I ain't interested in your sister, Lil'." Right, I thought. _Who _isn't?

"Good. 'Cause she's a train wreck." _She acts like you want her to be and then she rips your world apart..._

"Okay," he sighed and sat down next to me; I looked away...then back.

"She didn't _hit_ on you--" _I can't let her hurt you. I can't let her steal you away from me..._

"No." _Good...but you're still not mine._ Vera walked away, muttering something about coffee. "What was _that_ about, Lil'?" I waited until Kat went to the bathroom to talk.

"You don't _need _anymore to drink!" I flipped through the papers on my desk angrily.

"How do _you _know?"

"Because my mom was an _alcoholic, _Scotty...And I don't want to see anyone else turn into her..."

"I'm not going to turn into her, Lil'. Just give it a _rest."_

"Give it a _rest?" _I whispered, amazed. "Have you ever _lived _with an alcoholic?"

"No...but--"

"You're lucky then. You didn't have to live with the fact that your mom didn't _care_ enough about you because she was too _drunk."_

"What's _that _gotta do with _me?"_

_Everything, Scotty! _"You _can't _just drink your troubles away."

"Weren't you tryin' to do that two nights ago?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "Yeah...but what you said made me stop."

He winced, "I'm _sorry '_'bout that, Lil'."

"It's okay...I just..._can't _watch another person hurt themselves. Not again."

"Again?" _Yeah. Again._

"My mom..." I broke off, fighting back tears.

"What, Lil'," he said softly, his dark eyes piercing mine; I looked away.

"I had to raise Chris on my own...I guess I didn't do the greatest job..."

"You did your best, Lil'."

"But I could've done _better!"_

"So you're hurtin' over what you could've done too?"

"Yeah..." I sighed, "and you can't drink any of it away. Not ever. Is that what you're trying to do, Scotty?"

He frowned. "Lil'...you need to drop it." _Hell no-- I'm not dropping this._

"But I _can't."_

"You_ have _to...I'm not your mom."

_He did _not_ just-- _Rain growled.

"But--" The tears came back with a vengeance.

"_Dammit, _Lil'! I said, 'Drop it!'"

"_No. _I dropped it for twenty-two _years, _Scotty. I had to be a mom ever since I was _eight. _What were _you _doing then? Playing _soccer? _Learning how to cook?" I laughed bitterly. "I was cleaning up after my mom after she passed out, hoping to _God _that she wouldn't wake up and scream at me for hiding her alcohol from her. I don't want you to turn into that. I can't _take _it." I held my head in my hands, closing my eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Not again."

"Lil'..."

"_What_, Scotty?" I snapped, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to make you go through that again. I promise not to get drunk."

"Thanks," I let out the breath I'd been holding. _Thank God._

"And I won't go out with your sister." _Chris won't get to him. _I sighed.

_That's a plus, _Rain was smiling.

_Yeah..._

_He _better _not get drunk again._

_Oh yeah...or he's dead._

"Are you sure you don't want to date your partner's sister?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Nah..." He smirked.

I smiled. "Good." I saw Kat sit back down at her desk out of the corner of my eye.

"I hear she's a real train wreck, anyway." Scotty's trademark crooked smile appeared on his face.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Yeah, she _is."_

"Come on...let's get outta here. These lights are makin' me start to see things." He rubbed his eyes. "'Sides, it's time for me to go to bed. My head's _killin' _me."

"Yeah, drinking gallons of alcohol can do that to you." I rolled my eyes and pulled on my coat. "Can I use your car to drive you home? I can just walk home after that. I ran over here."

"Yeah._..Why'd _you come back again?"

"And you call yourself a _detective, _Man Candy?" Kat asked.

"What?" Scotty looked back at Kat, confused.

"She came because she didn't want you to drink yourself to death at some bar...and she _really_ wanted to kick Vera's ass."

"She didn't really get around to it, did she?" Vera said, walking toward us with a danish and a cup of coffee in hand. _What _time was it? Twelve-thirty in the _morning?_

"Why the hell are you eating that now?" I snapped.

"What? I'm _hungry,"_ Vera said through a bite of danish.

"You wanna die of a _heart attack?" _I snatched his danish out of his hands.

"I'm only forty-five!"

"And obese."

"So?"

"I can't stand to watch you _eat _yourself to death." Miller chucked behind me, but kept her eyes on her paperwork.

"I'm not_ eatin_' myself to death: I'm _hungry, _so I'm _eatin'!"_

"Uh-_huh." _I gave him a skeptical glance and glanced disgustedly at the sticky pastry in my hand.

"Give my danish _back," _he growled.

"Nah..." I looked over at Scotty. "You want it?"

He shook his head, disgusted. But barely concealing a smile. "Not after Vera ruined it."

"Kat?"

"_Hell _no! That _nasty_ ass _bit _off it already." She scowled. I laughed inwardly; this was _so _much fun.

I shrugged. "Well, since no one wants it..." I threw into the trash.

"My _danish--"_

"Is in the trash." I smirked.

"And _that's _how you get your ass kicked, by Lilly Rush, Vera." Kat chuckled.

"You got _beat, _man," my partner laughed.

"Yes, he did." I smiled at Scotty and he smiled back. "How about that ride?"

"Let's get out of here...It's too early to be dealin' with this."

"You are _so_ right."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Scotty and I stood outside in the freezing cold...and he wouldn't give up his damn car keys. "You're _drunk._" I glared over the roof of his car at him.

"So?"

"You can't _drive."_

"Why?"

"_Ugh!_ You've got to be _kidding _me!"

"What...?"

"You're a _cop _and you don't think it's _illegal _to drive under the influence?"

"No...and I'm not _that_ sauced."

"Yeah, you _are. _Hand 'em over._" _I held my hand out and he reluctantly dropped them into my open palm.

_"Fine."_

I unlocked the doors and slipped into the driver's side. _Finally. _ I stuck the key into the ignition, started the ignition, and put the car into gear. Scotty yawned. "Sure you're not tired yet, Scotty?"

"Nah...it's only...two o'clock in the friggin' morning." He yawned again. "Nah...I'm not tired at _all. _How 'bout you? You tired?"

I smiled over at him. "Not a bit."

"Hey...can you tell Boss I'm going to have to leave early tomorrow?"

"Why can't _you_ tell him?"

"Because I'm not sure I'll be waking up on time. _That's _why."

"Thought you said you weren't tired."

"I'm not...it's just..."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah...and I need to check up on someone."

"Who?"

"_Chris," _I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh...Why are you checkin' up on her?"

"I...it's..." Scotty's apartment appeared and I parked before I had to answer. "Bye, Scotty!" I jumped out of the car and ran away. The less he knew about my screwed-up life, the better.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

As soon as I was safe inside my home again, I dialed the number to McGinty's Bar on my cell. "Hello? Chris from McGinty's Bar speakin'." _Great. She's _drunk. _I guess that's normal now..._

"Hey, Chris. It's Lil'."

"_Hey, _Lil'! Waz _u-up_?" Chris asked me loudly.

"Remember what tomorrow is?" In the background I heard a drunken man try to sing Celine Dion. The operative word was _try; _my eardrums hurt.

"No..._should _I rememba?"

I sighed, "Tomorrow's your twenty-fourth birthday...Want to go out? I'mbuying."

"_Sure, _Lil'. _What _time?"

I sat on my couch. "Seven. My place."

"_Great! _Well, see ya tomorra, Lil'." The call ended with a click. _Let's just hope she doesn't show up drunk tomorrow, _Rain murmured.

_I sure _hope _so. _I sighed. _I'm sick of alcohol._

_Me too. It makes people do stupid things._

_Yeah..._I wouldn't have minded a beer at that moment...but I was too tired to move. Nightmares fell upon me before I could scream.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Clear bottles of vodka, scotch, and beer were _everywhere. _On the floor, the table, in the fridge; under the beds and pillows. I almost threw up from the smell...I took out my gun and shot them all...I just wanted it all to go away. The sound of gunshots rang in my ears. I dropped my arm to my side again...out of bullets._

_"Lilly! Why'd you shoot all of my damn alcohol! I _need_ that!" My mom's slurred voice rang through the room...Where _was_ she?_

_"You don't _need_ it, mom."I said, circling warily._

_"Don't tell me what I need, you _tramp! _Where's Chris?"_

_"I don't _know, _Mom." I said through gritted teeth._

_"You should. She was always the better child anyway. Bring me a damn drink, _Lilly," _she spat._

_The bottles fixed themselves, filling with alcohol again. I felt sick. Still out of bullets. _I can't let her drink all this, _I thought, panicking. "No, mom."_

_"_What _did you say?" She appeared, her hazy gray eyes flaming._

"No._ I'm not _doing _this anymore. I'm too _old _to be doing this..." _

_"You're my _daughter; _you'll do what I _say."

_"NO!!"_

_Her hands were around my throat before I could scream. Choking me._"This'll _teach you."_

_"Help..." I choked out._

_Chris stood over us, smiling. "Hey, Lilly," she said and left. She just _left_ me. My hands balled into fists and I fought. I wasn't going to _do _this anymore. The bottles busted again. I didn't bother to sweep the sharp shards of glass when I left. It was her _own _damn fault for drinking so much._

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

I jolted awake._ Bad dream? _Rain asked.

_Yeah...but it was never like _that.

_She never beat you?_

_She did...but only when she drank on an empty stomach..._

_How much?_

_A whole bottle of vodka._

_How about Chris?_

_No. Chris was mom's 'baby', _I laughed bitterly. _She never got hurt._

_Like you?_

_No. Not like me. She was loved._

_You weren't?_

_Of _course _not...I wasn't ever good enough._

_That's crap and you know it. Your mom just didn't love you as much as her alcohol._

_But mom loved Chris. Why not _me?

_Beats me._

You're _a big help._ I sighed, _I was only the person that poured her drinks...she just never..._

_Cared enough?_

_Yeah..._

_Is that why you think you'll always be alone?_

_What?_

_You heard me._

_But..._

_You have Scotty. He's _right_ there._

_But what if I screw it up?_

_You won't._

_How do _you _know?_

_I'm not blind. You love him to much to screw up._

_That's what _you _think, Rain._

_You _used _to be an optimist._

_Still am._

_Then--_

_Not now._

_Why._

_I said, "Not now."_

_Technically, you _thought_ it, but..._

_Shut UP!!_

Rain was rolling her eyes. _Yes. I'll do _whatever _you want, Queen Lilly._

_Get out of my _head!

_Not happenin',_ Rain said smugly.

_Crap, _I grumbled.

_'Night, Lil._

_Whatever, Rain. Go away._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I woke up around around four o'clock. In the afternoon. _Still tired... _I yawned and stretched; warm.

_Too early to wake up? _I could feel her grinning wryly.

_Yeah..._

_Three hours until Chris comes._

_Yeah..._

_Aren't you going to get ready?_

_I have three _hours,_ Rain._

_Where are you going?_

_Not McGinty's. _I smiled.

_Where?_

_I'm not telling you._

_Whatever._

_You going to sleep again?_

_Yeah..._

_Lazy Lilly._

_You try not sleeping well for six months and see how _you _do._

_Good...afternoon._

_Shut up._

_Gladly._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

The doorbell rang. _Crap. _I opened the door. "You're late."

She rolled her eyes and stepped in. "Whatever. Where are we going?"

_Not drunk._

_It's an improvement._

"Just a place I know?"

"Is there a bar?"

I sighed. "Yeah. There's a bar."

She smiled. "Then let's go."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

We were sitting at a table...at one of my favorite places. "Where were you...before Philly?" I asked as the waiter set our wine glasses in front of us.

"In New York...there was this guy..." She smiled mischievously.

"So, uh, ever hear from him?"

She shook her head, "He doesn't know where I am. Which is a good thing."

"End badly?" I took a sip of my wine.

"He got...overly invested."

"Hmm...like, uh, Joe Dennison, Danny Ferois...Steve Regas--"

"I was never with _Steve!" _She laughed.

"Hey, I wouldn't admit it either." I smirked.

She twirled her wine glass in her hand, her eyes far away. "There's someone good now."

"Yeah. Yeah. _What _about that?" I smiled.

"Well...actually...he's a...cop." _Please don't be Scotty. _I took another sip of wine.

"Do I know him?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

My smile fell quickly. A bitter laugh caught in my throat. "Not _Valens." _Chris frowned and nodded again.

My heart broke; I set my glass down with a loud chink. "I can't believe you're doing this again."

"Again?" Chris murmured, confused.

"Shoulda guessed." _He didn't,_ was all I could think.

_He _did.

_How _could _he? He _promised.

"How is this like Patrick at _all?"_

"Don't _talk_ about him."

"I would _never_ do that to you..." Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "'Cause of how it hurt you." _There she goes: acting again._

"Don't you know by now that you ruin everything you _touch?"_

"I don't ruin things." Her eyes shone with hurt. And I didn't care this time.

I stood up, trying not to cry. _Shoot her, _Rain growled.

_Tempting; _very_ tempting. _I threw money on the table and glared at Chris, "Happy birthday." I turned my back on her.

"Lil'--" She choked out. _I've heard it all already._

I jerked on my coat. "Goodbye, Chris." I walked out of there before the tears fell.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I went to work. "I thought you weren't coming in today..." Scotty said and then he saw my face. "What's the matter, Lil'?" _You _lied_ to me._

I shook my head, "Nothing," and sat at my desk, trying my best to focus on the case. Only the case. _Not _working.

"What's got you ticked?"

"It's _nothing, _Scotty." I glared at him. "Drop it." Scotty sighed in irritation, but didn't push me.

He'd _lied _to me.

Scotty was sleeping with Christina. No...Christina was sleeping with Scotty.  
I sighed, clenching and unclenching my fists. _Just another lie_, I thought. _Just another hurt on my never ending list._ But why did my heart hurt so much?  
Damn Christina! What if she hurt Scotty? What would happen when she left him? God, why does she always have to step into my life and _destroy_ it? What would be left of Scotty after she ripped his heart to shreds...?  
And why did I _care? _It was _his_ fault for falling for her.

_Are you _sure_ he loves her?_

_Everyone who sleeps with her does._

_Good point._  
I didn't care. _He's a friend. Just a friend. I don't want to see him hurt. He's just a _friend_.  
He's more than that and you _know_ it, Lilly.  
No, he's _not_. He's my _partner_—  
And you're in love with him.  
No, I'm—  
You _are_. And he's in love with you._ I wanted to believe it so much, but my heart threatened to burst. What a cruel lie my mind was telling me. I tried to shut out the voice, but it came back, the mocking enigma that knew all my secrets. _He is and you know it._  
_Yeah, right. _My thoughts were dripping with sarcasm. _Why would he want _me_ when he can have _Christina?  
_Stop denying it._  
_I don't want to screw it up. I-I _know_ I will—_ Tears threatened to spill from my eyes.  
"You OK, Lil'?" The voice tore at my aching heart. _Scotty_.  
I nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah. Fine." I was too tired to fight him then. I got up from my desk, "I...I'll be right back," and hurried to the bathroom. To cry.  
Kat followed me like a shadow. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. Why?"

"Nothing." She focused on my teary eyes. She _had _to notice. "What's up with _you?"_

"I'm _fine._"

_"Sure_ you are._"_

"Stop trying to get into my head."

"Not trying to."

"_Sure _you aren't."

"I'm not."

I let out a bitter laugh. "That's what _you _say, Miller: I can tell when I'm being interrogated. And I don't _like _it." I walked into the bathroom and turned the lock quickly.

"HEY!" Kat pounded on the door. "Let me in!"

"Not a chance." I said so only she could hear me.

"But...but I had a _lot_ of coffee," she pleaded quietly.

"Maybe you should try the big boys' room, Miller." Vera's obviously amused voice cut in.

She growled. "Listen, fatass--"

"The bathroom's right there. Why not go in _there?"_

"Because I'm a _woman_."

"So?"

"Would you like to go to the _ladies' room?"_

"Women." Vera grumbled.

"Men." Kat said, disgusted. I backed away and slid down the cool, white-tiled wall, hugging my legs to my chest. My heart needed more protection. I couldn't get it though. It was always hurting now. Because of Chris. Always Chris.

She would just hurt him. _Poor Scotty._

I shook myself. _Poor _Scotty? What the hell was _wrong_ with me?  
_You're in _love_ with him._ The voice said through clenched teeth.  
_Am _not! I laughed bitterly. I sounded hopelessly childish inside my own head. _I'm _definitely_ not._  
_Then why are you crying in this bathroom instead of facing him?_  
Damn; the voice was right. _Great_. _Just_ great. Of all the things that could happen to me, _this_ had to happen. I _had_ to fall for my _partner_. I had to see him _every_ day. And he loved _Chris.  
_Not me— Chris. Damn. Rain interrupted, _Are you crying over him? _  
_No...okay— _yes_, I _am._ So _what?!  
Rain just laughed and didn't answer.  
I wiped away the few tears I'd let fall and stood. I saw my red eyes in the mirror. _Thank God for waterproof mascara._  
I splashed cold water onto my face, to hide the tears. They would never know that I was crying: I couldn't afford to look weak. I was already dangerously breakable.  
And Scotty thought I was just _angry_. I laughed again; I was.  
Angry that he'd decided to go to _Chris_ for help when I was _right_ there. Ticked off because he'd _lied _to me and been like everyone else in my life. And he loved _her. _She'd just break his heart.  
But he wasn't to blame; it was just my rotten luck. Go figure. I'd mess it up anyway. At least that's what my mind said, trying to convince me to forget him. _Not_ so easy.  
I turned to the looming door and put on my mask. Anger was all he would be allowed to see. No pain, betrayal; jealousy. Only rage. _Screw him._  
I unlocked the door and walked out, showing the world an icy face, minutes before soaked with scalding tears.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kat said quickly before lunging into the bathroom. Hmm...she really _had _had to go.

"What took you so long?" Vera's smile spread across his face quickly. "Make-up re-application?"

"Shove off, Vera." He whistled in amazement...but shut up. I walked over to Scotty, who was leaning back in his chair. "You finished your paperwork?"

"No...why?"

"Because you need to finish it."

"I have plenty of time--"

"_Finish _it."

"_Fine_. Sheesh." He sat up.

"What did you just--"

"Rush. Valens." Boss' stern voice flying from behind ended our argument...for now.

I exhaled slowly and turned around. "Yeah, Boss?"

"All of you in my office: now. We've got a cold one."

"Great," I sighed with relief. Something else to think about. "What've we got?" I heard the advancing footsteps of Miller, Vera, and Jeffries behind. Scotty was close beside me.

"Jane Kay. December 1990. Found in the Schuylkill three days after her disappearance. With her throat cut to the bone." He handed the file to me.

"Any suspects?" I asked, opening the file.

"Her boyfriend, Chris Miller." _Chris..._ Rain growled.

"He have a history of throat-cutting?" I looked up at Boss and my eyebrow rose.

"Or dumping girls in the Schuylkill?" Scotty said darkly through gritted teeth.

"Scotty," I warned him before looking at the crime scene photos. I took one look at the mutilated blond-haired and blue-eyed woman and tears started to form in my eyes again. "Only thirty..." I handed the photo to Scotty reluctantly.

"Bad case of death." I could feel his warm breath on my neck; goosebumps covered every inch of my body.

"Didn't die there: not enough blood." Jeffries said, taking the photo from Scotty's hands.

"Lemme see." Kat butted in, grabbing it from him.

"You're actin' like a couple of kids fightin' over the blue crayon to color in the Cookie Monster." Vera laughed.

"Look who's talking..._This _is the homicidal boyfriend?" I picked up the picture of a 35 year old man...with piercing green eyes, a beautiful white smile, brown hair, and a square jaw. He looked...kind. "He looks almost...angelic."

"Aw, look...Rush has a crush on the maniacal _'angel.'" _Vera teased.

"_Vera--" _I almost growled.

"What's his alibi?" Jeffries asked.

I scanned the pages until I found it. "Home for the holidays with his parents."

"_Without _his girlfriend?" Scotty asked.

"Not much Christmas _spirit." _Kat muttered.

"Well...let's see if mom and pops are done protecting their son." Boss said.

"Wouldn't _bet _on it." Vera grunted.

"Let's nail this bastard." I looked over at Scotty.

"And _you _said he was an _angel." _He smiled that damn crooked smile. _Damn. _I couldn't stay angry at him when he smiled.

And...we're rolling in the intro (FINALLY)!

A note from your one-and-only Elfi Blue: Don't you think that the directors should just hit Lilly with everything and MAKE her realize that she loves Scotty? I mean, have you SEEN some of the looks that they've shared?

I'm doing exactly what I think the directors should: making them fall in love. It's the LEAST I can do because they're alone...and they don't WANT to be!

So I'm giving them what they WANT!! Wow...I was ranting, right?

Anyway...hit the little button. Yeah, that's right...Right THERE!! Review please!

How was it? Terrible? Wonderful? So-so? **Was anyone out of character?** Well...review please and tell me how to improve! Smiles for my readers— whether you liked it or not. Thanks, bye! :D


	4. The Voice Within

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: PG-13...for language...

Pairing: Lilly/Scotty (of _course_) :D

Disclaimer: For the _last_ time, I do_ not_ own Cold Case! They were _kidnapped?_ Why are you asking _me, _Detective? I've never even _met_ Lilly Rush or Scotty Valens! I don't even live in the same _state! _Hey, you can't _arrest_ me! I did nothing wrong! _HELP!!_

Chapter Summary: The stalker starts leaving messages...Let's see how Lilly handles it...and if Scotty will _ever _learn...Scotty gets drunk one night and went on a date with Chris. A DATE...but he realized that he loves Lilly...and _DOESN'T_sleep with Chris! AMEN, right? Lilly blows up...we start interviewing...and Scotty is in _trouble._ Oh...and after the fight...they're "friends" again...FINALLY!! Enjoy. :D

NOTE FROM ME: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! LILLY AND SCOTTY WERE STARTING TO FIGHT IN MY HEAD ALL THE TIME, SO I HAD TO TAKE A _LITTLE_ BREAK...THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS...BECAUSE OF THE DIALOGUE BETWEEN LILLY AND RAIN...OH, AND MOST OF THE FIGHTING IS GONE AFTER THEY HAVE IT OUT HERE. YAY!! :D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Why are we openin' this eighteen year old case? New leads?" Kat asked.

"Parents want it solved," Boss sighed and got to business. "Rush, Valens: go interview the 'angel.' Jeffries: see is you can find any other leads. Kat, Vera..." Boss glared at them.

"What?" Vera asked.

"Be sure to share the donuts," Boss said seriously.

We all chuckled.

Boss' phone rang and he picked it up. "Yeah...Of course, Chris. See you soon." He hung up. "That was Chris Miller."

"Why's he callin'?" Scotty asked.

"He wants to come in."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want the detectives to have to drive out."

I smiled. "He thinks we're not up for a little drive?"

"Obviously," Scotty muttered. "How long until he gets here?"

"Thirty minutes."

Time? Eight-thirty. _This is going to be a _long _day, _I sighed.

_You bet. Show Scotty what you're made of._

I smiled mirthlessly and walked out, brushing past him. Electricity flooded my veins. And I couldn't even _look _at him without thinking of Christina.

This was all his fault.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Wanna be good cop today, Lil'?" Scotty asked as Chris Miller walked into the interrogation room.

I smiled mischievously at the door to the interrogation room. "Nah..." _Bad cop sounds better._

"Bad day?"

"Let's go get him." I said, ignoring his question. _It's _way _more than just a bad day._

"Hell yeah," he smiled.

_I. Hate. Chris._

_Amen,_ Rain muttered.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Scotty held the door open for me before stepping in himself. _How _chivalrous, Rain muttered darkly.

Fifty-three year old Chris Miller sat at the table, facing the mirror, hands folded in front of him. The light overhead fell on him as if from Heaven, forming a halo on his head of graying hair. His green eyes kept moving from Scotty to me and back.

_Nervous, anyone?_ Rain asked.

_Something's up._

_But _what?

_That's what I'm about to find out._ I stopped in front of him, fixing Chris with my "famous" Ice Queen glare. _The one that Scotty hates. _He'd get it later...

"You guys are investigating Jane's murder?" Chris asked, his eyes locking on me. Something about them made my blood run cold.

"Yes," Scotty said, circling to stand behind him.

"What do you want to know about her?" He looked back at Scotty...but not for long; his gaze unerringly found its way back to me.

"How long was she your girlfriend?" Scotty asked politely, leaning on the wall behind him, his hands in his pockets.

"Six months or so, I guess."

"Then why didn't you bring your girlfriend home with you, Chris?" I asked, hissing inwardly at the name.

"Because..." Chris Miller looked down at his hands.

"Why, Chris?" Scotty asked softly.

"Because...she didn't..._want _to go..." He looked away, his green eyes flitting around the dark room.

"Too busy?" Scotty asked.

"Or did she not give a _damn _about you?" I snarled, leaning on the table to get in his face.

He looked away. "She had...someone else."

_Like Scotty. _My icy gaze moved to Scotty and back. "Who?"

Chris clenched his hands into fists and sighed, "I never figured out his name."

I leaned down until the ends of my hair brushed the table. Face to face with him; his eyes pierced mine. "Must've hurt...knowin' that your girl...was with someone else," I murmured.

"Yeah...it did."

"So you damn near cut her _head _off!" I slammed the gory crime photo on the table. I could feel Scotty's eyes on me. Watching over me. _I'm strong; I don't need a guardian angel._

_Liar, _Rain said.

Chris looked away, tears forming in his eyes. _Crack already... _"I didn't kill her," he choked out, looking at me like I was his savior. "I...just wanted her love _me..._I would've been better for her...And she...didn't feel the same. So...I let her go."

"I know the feeling," I murmured, straightening. Scotty looked curiously at me.

I handed him our card. "We'll be in touch. Scotty." I glared at him. It was time to get out of there-- I broke eye contact with Chris-- before my blood froze.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"What's _got _you like this, Lil'?" Scotty asked, as soon as the door closed. The office was empty. _Odd...but convenient._

"_Nothing," _I insisted, walking away from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.

_So close._ I could feel his warm breath on my face. I looked up and fell into his deep chocolate eyes. _Why did he have to make it so...difficult?_

_Earth to Lilly._

_Right. _I shook myself.

"It's not nothin', Lil'. You've been givin' me daggers _all _day."

I jerked away from him, glaring. "And you don't _deserve_ that, _do _you?"

"What are you _talkin' _about?"

"You said you wouldn't go _out _with her," I said through clenched teeth, fighting back tears.

"Who?"

"My _sister!"_

"I didn't--"

Another ribbon of pain wrapped tight around me. "So now you're lying to my _face?_ She _told _me, Scotty."

"I'm sorry, Lil'--"

"Sorry isn't _good_ enough," I snapped.

"I didn't mean to--"

"You _promised." _My voice broke."You _promised _you wouldn't go out with her." _And you did anyway. _I looked down, my broken heart throbbing. "She's _trouble."_

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Elissa's _gone, _Lil'--"

I glared at him. "_Fine, _Scotty. But whoring it out with a cocktail waitress _won't _bring back your dead girlfriend."

I gasped. _I didn't just say that...did I? _I watched as his dark eyes filled with pain... _Dammit...I _did.

"What's goin' on?" Jeffries asked from behind us; I turned my back to the both of them.

"Nothin'," Scotty said, nonchalantly.

Tears started to fall. I was _crying. _At work. In front of Scotty. Only then did I realize that I was falling apart. _Crap._

_You took the word right out of my mouth._

_I'm never going to live this down. _I wiped away burning tears.

_Why do you _care? Rain asked.

_Because I'm _crying! _And I don't want anyone to see me like this..._

_Like what?_

_Vulnerable!_

_It's kind of late for that. _I heard Jeffries' footsteps recede; he hadn't known what to say.

"Lil'..."

"What?" I snapped. _What could he possibly do that could hurt me any more?_

"I'm sorry..."

_It's too late for that. _"But?"

"I didn't sleep with your sister."

I turned around, smiling mirthlessly. "And I'm supposed to believe _you? _Christina _told_ me--"

"I _didn't, _Lil'." His voice was soft and knocked down all the walls around my heart. As if they were dust in the wind. _Not good._

_That's an understatement. _

_Obviously. _I struggled to rebuild them fast enough. Before I got torn apart. "_Right, _Scotty. You _didn't _sleep with Christina." I said sarcastically. _I _hate _you, Scotty._

_You don't hate him. _Rain said.

I sighed. _I know. I wish I _could _though: it would be easier._

"Look, Lil'--"

"No. _You_ look. You broke a _promise..._And this conversation is _over._"

"But--"

_"Over," _I repeated coldly.

"No." He took my hand in his, holding me there.

My gaze traveled slowly up his arm to his desperate eyes. "What?" I said in shock.

"No. This _ain't _over." He sighed, "I screwed up...I _know _that...but nothin' happened between Christina an' me."

I pulled my hand out of his gently. "Nothing, huh?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothin', Lil'. We talked...that was it."

"About?"

"You." _Oh crap..._

"Why? You wanna know all my dirty little secrets? Just _ask." _I laughed bitterly, taking a few steps back.

"Would you ever tell?"

_No. _I smiled slightly. "Guess."

"You won't."

I nodded. "What did Chris tell you about?"

"About...About Patrick."

"Oh." That name. Hurt. Like. _Hell. _The old wound opened again. Bleeding...

"Yeah...she ruined _everythin' _for you...and you _still _haven't shut her out...

"No, I haven't," I sighed.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "She's the only family I've got."

"I'm here for you, Lil'...Remember?"

"I know...but you're not--"

"Family?"

"Yeah..." _You're something more._

"Wanna go get some coffee?"

I grinned. "What-- you drank all the beer in Philly?"

He smiled; my heart melted. "Coffee sounds better."

I sighed, letting all the pain fall off me in silky ribbons."Then...sure." I smiled, quickly sewing up the gaping wound. "Let's go." _What's past is past...I'm with Scotty now._

CCCCCCCCCCC

I sat on an ice-cold bench, waiting for Scotty. Freezing. I shivered again.

_Where's Scotty with that coffee? _Rain grumbled.

_Don't know._

_Is he _ever_ going to get here?_

I shrugged. _Beats _me.

_It's too _cold _to be sitting out here._

_Shut _up... I sighed. _He'll get here when he gets here. _I hugged myself to stay warm.

People walked past...staring at me. I wondered what they would think of me if they knew what I was thinking. But they didn't know what was going on in my head. They probably thought I didn't care about anyone.

_You _wish, _Rush._

_It wouldn't hurt so damn much, _that's _for sure._

But I cared about_ Scotty. _I_ loved _Scotty. And he was my goddamn _partner._ And I was Ice Queen Lilly Rush. I was unfeeling.

I watched Scotty walking my way, from far away, carrying our coffee in gloved hands. His black hair blew in the bitter wind...and his dusky skin was flushed from the cold. If I really _was_ unfeeling, my heartbeat wouldn't race every time I saw him...like now. I'd be oblivious to his presence. And I knew Scotty would never leave me…but what if _I_ screwed everything up?

_Stop _thinking _about it, Rush._

_Not _helping.

_Whatever. You have too much time to think anyway._

_This is too _hard. I held my head in my hands.

_Shut up._

_You need a cup of coffee._

_Yeah, I do. Why don't you ask Scotty to hurry _up _with it? _Rain growled.

_Because I know how to get my own coffee...and he's going fast enough._

_But you want him to get it for you anyway._

She was right. _Shut up._

_What if I don't _want_ to?_

_Then I'll _make_ you._

_Hey, he's _almost _here..._

_Quick-- help me think of something to say._

_Beats _me. _You're tongue-tied._

I growled. _Thanks a _lot.

_What? Cat got your tongue? _She laughed.

_I hate you._ Scotty was ten feet away now. Nine. Eight.

_I can _hear_ you, you know. _Seven. Six.

_That's why I'm _saying_ it. _ Five. Four.

_You're mean, _Rain muttered.Three...Two...One.

_And need coffee so I can get you to shut _up_ already. _Zero.

"Triple Americano." Scotty said and I grabbed it. He sat next to me; close. I could feel him shiver.

I touched his arm lightly and he looked over at me, confused. "Let's go to the car...It's too cold out here." I could barely keep my teeth from chattering.

He smiled and stood, "Oh, the _Ice _Queen is _cold?" _

I punched his arm, hard. "_Not_ funny, Scotty." I tried to glare, but I couldn't help smiling. As we walked to the car we stayed close together; it _was _freezing.

_Uh-_huh..._you're standing that close because it's "cold," Lilly. _Rain was _so_ rolling her eyes right now.

_I'm just cold._

_You just want to be near him, _Rain teased.

_Do _not._ Okay...I _do..._but..._

_Shut up and drink your coffee before _it_ freezes too._

I took a sip. "Mmm...Rocket fuel. Thanks."

"I kinda owed you for...well...everything."

I looked over at him. _What was he _talking _about? _"What do you mean?"

"Well...Chris..." I couldn't help twinging at her name. "And...you gettin' shot..."

"I thought we already went over this." I grabbed his arm and _made_ him face me. "It's _not your fault_, Scotty..." His dark eyes were filled with pain; I couldn't stand to see it there. "I _asked_ for a bullet...And you _killed_ him before he could hurt me, Scotty."

"But..." He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But what?"

"I _didn't_ kill him before he hurt you. You _still _got shot..." He ran his hand agitatedly through his hair. "I was supposed to_ be _there for you..."

"You _were._"

"But you still got shot...and then..."

"What, Scotty?" I asked gently, searching his eyes for an answer I couldn't find.

"There was so much _blood..."_

"I know, Scotty...I know--"

"No, you _don't _know. You didn't see yourself..."

"I work in _Homicide _too, Scotty. I _know _what blood looks like."

"But you were..."

"I'm _fine_, Scotty. Because of you..."

"No. You almost _died_ because of me."

"_Dammit, _Scotty..." I sighed, dragging both of my gloved hands through my hair. "You don't _get _it..."

"What don't I get, Lil'?"

"_You _were there. You_ killed _him. And..._you _kept him from _killing _me."

"But--"

"I'm _fine._ I'm _alive._" I whispered. _I'm fine; alive. I'm with you._

"You're not _fine, _Lil'...You have a scar on your shoulder."

"It's _just _a scar, Scotty." I shrugged. _I already have so many. What's another one?_

"It's _not _just a scar. I didn't _shoot _him fast enough and...now I gotta live with the fact that I couldn't...protect you."

"I don't _need _to be protected, Scotty." _I want you to, though._

"Everyone needs _someone _to look out for them."

"_I_ don't," I said...but I knew I was lying. I needed him.

"No one _else _is helpin' you out."

"And that's the way I _like _it." _Then no one could hurt me..._

"Like that's goin' to fool _me." _He laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "I've been your partner for five _years, _Lil'. You're not foolin' me."

"But--"

"You _hate _bein' alone. And you've been hurt too many times..."

"I _haven't--_"

"And you got _hurt_...like I promised you wouldn't."

"Scotty..." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "You...you've _gotta _stop blaming this on yourself...because..." I sighed and squeezed his shoulder, "Because it's _hurting_ me...and you _promised." _I fell into his dark, pain-filled eyes.

"I _can't..."_

"But you _promised._"

He sighed and smiled. "Yeah...okay...it was all that bastard's fault."

I smiled back. "That's better." I looped my arm in his. "Come on...the Ice Queen says it's time to get warm."

"After _you, _your _Majesty." _I laughed for the first time in a long time. _Maybe I won't screw everything up..._

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

By the time we got back to PPD, it was noon. "What took you so long to get coffee?" Vera asked.

I hung up my coat on the back of my chair with my back to him. No way in _hell_ was I going to tell _anything_ to Vera...But Scotty saved me. "The coffee place was slow and...we went for a walk."

"In _this_ weather?"

"Yeah...Why not?"

"If _you _wanna freeze, have fun."

"Well, I _am_ the Ice Queen," I smiled wryly.

"And, what?-- he's the Ice King? Maniacs," he muttered. My heart skipped a beat._ The _Ice _King?_

_Guess so, Rush._

_Great. Vera's _never_ gonna let this one go._

_Whatever. Stop worrying. His attention span is too short for him to notice anything._

"It's not _that_ cold, Vera." Scotty muttered.

"No thanks. 'Sides...I like my coffee unfrozen."

"You got enough blubber to keep warm all winter, Vera," I grinned. "Why don't you share some of it with us?"

"Not _my_ fault you're too damn skinny, Rush." Vera muttered.

"Not _our _fault you're too damn fat," Scotty said.

A small smile spread across my lips. "Any leads, Will?"

"No, we got a whole lot of nothin'," Will said, throwing a thick file on his origami-covered desk in irritation.

"Great," I huffed.

"Wanna go get some lunch, Lil'?" Scotty asked.

"Didn't we just _get_ here?"

"We have nothin' else to do...except for watch Jeffries play with paper squirrels."

Will glared at Scotty."It's a _crane, _not a squirrel."

"Whatever, man. You're playin' with _paper." _I chuckled and slipped into my coat again.

"You have anything _else _for me to do, Scotty?"

"I _wish,"_ Scotty grinned, putting on his coat. He glanced back at me quizzically, a dark eyebrow raised. "You comin'?"

"You think I want to stay here with _these_ idiots?"

A crooked smile spread across his face. "Good point."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

I was. Eating lunch. With. Scotty. No big deal. Just another caffeine fix and sandwiches from the vendor on the corner. But _still... _

_Wow..._ I took a bite of my sandwich as we walked alongside each other.

_Yeah...why didn't you two do this earlier? _Rain asked.

_You know_ _why._

_Yeah...Elissa..._

I sighed. _He misses her._

_Of _course_ he does._

_It's hurting him._

_I know..._

_And I don't _want _him to be hurting._

_Then _do_ something about it._

_Like what? Bring her back?_

Rain sighed. _You're not gettin' my drift, _are _you?_

_Could you get your mind out of the gutter? _I snapped.

_It's _your_ mind._

_Whatever._

_You know you _want _to, _she teased.

_Shut up._

_Have _fun, she said suggestively.

_You are _so_ not helping me right now._

_I know._

_You're giving me a headache._

You're _the one who's thinking too much._

_It's my _job.

_You still think too much._

_Whatever. _

"Lil'?" Scotty pulled me out of my reverie.

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you _okay?"_

"Yeah...just tired."

"Nightmares?"

I shook my head slowly. "No...I just...can't sleep." I shrugged. _No big deal._

"You're an insomniac, you know that, Rush?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"And you're too happy in the morning, Valens."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not a crime, last time _I_ heard."

"It _should_ be," I grumbled.

"Just because _you're _frosty doesn't mean _I_ have to be."

I elbowed him in the side. "I'm not _frosty. _I'm just not a big ball of friggin' _sunshine _before eight in the morning."

"Same difference."

I rolled my eyes. "How can you be awake so _early _anyway?"

He shrugged. "I just...wake up."

"_Thanks _for the advice."

"I'm glad I was of assistance," he smirked.

"Do you _ever _stop being so _annoying?"_

"No."

"I was hoping there was an off button."

"You _wish."_

"Are you done yet?" I finished my sandwich, throwing the wrapper in the trash.

"Yeah." He threw his wrapper into the trash and took a sip of his coffee.

"Then let's get back to work." I strode purposefully toward PPD. _How'd we get so far away?_

"I thought you were tired, Lil'." He caught up to me and matched me stride for stride.

"Not too tired to work, Scotty."

"You need to go get some sleep."

I glared over at him. "Why would I be sleeping when I could be solving a _case?"_

"Because you need the sleep."

"I _don't."_

"You _do."_

"I'm telling you I'm _fine."_

He chuckled. "And you're always lyin' about it, too."

I sighed and tucked my cold hands into my coat, "I'm _not _going home, Scotty."

"Yes, you _are."_

"I just said I _wasn't."  
"_You need to use some of those lost hours anyway."

"I don't _want _to."

"But you _have _to."

"Why? For beauty's sake?" I laughed mirthlessly.

"For me?" _He _had_ to pull that card, didn't he?_

I sighed again, watching my breath swirl around me like . "_Fine," _I said reluctantly. "But you aren't going to get me to do this another time."

"That's what _you _say."

"Just go inside and tell Boss I'm being forced to take lost hours by my partner."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"I _bet _you will," I muttered before walking slowly to my car. _I can't _believe _I let him make me do this._

_You _do_ love him..._

I rolled my eyes. _Well, there's a voice for sore ears._

_I _knew _you missed me._

_You _wish.

_Just get in and drive away. You don't _have_ to sleep._

_But I need to..._

_It's because he told you to, isn't it?_

_Yeah..._

_You are _so_ love-sick, Lilly._

_You've got _that_, right..._

_Just go home then..._

_I will. And hopefully I can get some sleep..._

_Because then I can't talk to you?_

_You betcha._

_Shut up and drive._

_Yes, ma'am. _I smiled and got into my car.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

I couldn't sleep. The sun was too bright. It was too cold. And my mind wouldn't shut off. Like always. _I _am_ an insomniac, aren't I?_

_I guess you are, Rush. What are you going to _do_ about it?_

_Feel sorry for myself... _I yawned and ruffled my hair. _I. Am. _So. _Friggin'. _Tired.

_You can say _that_ again. _I'm _getting tired just _listening _to you._

_It's not easy being me._

Hell _yeah. You're being very truthful today, you know that?_

_If only I could say that you were being _quiet_ today._

_Why would I be quiet when I could be annoying you?_

_I don't know. Maybe you want to preserve my peace of mind._

_Hmm...Not as much fun._

_Of _course_ not. You're too busy driving me _insane.

_It _is_ my job, you know._

_Shut up and help me get to sleep._

_Want me to sing a lullaby?_

_No. I want you to _shut up.

_Do I _have_ to? _She pouted.

_Yes. You do._

_Okay..._

_You'll annoy me when I wake up anyway._

_Would you expect anything less of me?_

_Of course not. _I closed my eyes. _'Night._

_Technically..._

_Rain..._I warned her.

_It's actually the afternoon._

_Then good _afternoon, _Rain._

_That's better._

_Shut _u-up, I moaned.

_Okay..._She huffed.

I didn't really want to fall asleep though. Even if Scotty had told me to. Because the nightmares would come. The ones of the shooting...George...my _mom_...and every other damn person that had hurt me.

Tears started to fall down my face. And I couldn't stop them. I didn't know why...but it felt better. All the pain, the stupid lies, the heartbreak...was soothed...if only for a little while. The phone started to ring. But I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep with warm tears still streaming down my face. It was so quiet. _Amen._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I walked into work before anyone else the next morning, hoping to _God_ that no one would see the evidence of my tears written all over my face. I walked to my desk to find a thin white envelope...and a single red rose. I looked suspiciously around the empty office to see who'd put it there. I picked it up; the only handwriting on it was my name in smooth cursive. A man's handwriting. _Not Scotty..._

_Well, _that_ much is obvious, Rush. His handwriting is _not_ neat._

_No, _really? I smiled.

_Really._

_It's kind of funny... _I looked over at his cluttered desk, grinning.

_Because you're a neat freak and he's not?_

_Yeah... _I chuckled and looked back at the letter. _Who else would be writing to _me? I shrugged and sat down, opening it up. It couldn't hurt to read it...could it?

_I'm not gettin' a good feeling about this... _Rain said.

_Me either...but I'm curious._

_Curiosity killed the cat._

_And satisfaction brought it back._

_Don't read it, Lilly, _she warned me.

_I'm going to read it now...just to spite you._

_You shouldn't _do_ that--_

But I'd already unfolded the plain sheet of white paper and started reading.

_Dear Lilly,_

_Silver Tears_

_Fall from_

_Pain-filled Eyes_

_In Rivers_

_On Delicate,_

_Porcelain Skin._

_Teary Sapphire Eyes_

_Close to_

_Stem the_

_Flood._

_Graceful arms hugged_

_Around Your Legs,_

_Hiding in a_

_Perfect Rose Bud,_

_As You Cry;_

_My Blonde Angel,_

_Weeping for the _

_Whole World_

_To See._

_You Think You're_

_Alone,_

_But..._

_You have an_

_Angel _

_Watching Over You,_

_Heaven sent—_

_Me._

_You Think You're_

_Alone._

_You Never Are._

_You Have Me._

_Always._

_I Stare Into _

_Your Windows _

_At Night,_

_Watching Over You,_

_My Bleeding Rose_

_With Dripping Thorns— _

_Lilly;_

_Always Fighting._

I looked away, my eyes filling with tears. _He's seen me cry._ I dropped the letter, trying unsuccessfully to hide the trembling of my burning hands. Everyone was coming in, coffee in hand.

"Hey— coffee for the only lady in Homicide." Scotty smiled crookedly, setting down my blue mug in front of me. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded, forcing the letter to the back of my mind. _Why _wouldn't _I be?_

Kat sent daggers flying Scotty's way. "_Excuse_ me? The _only_ lady in Homicide? What am I— a _duck?"_ I wrapped my hands around my coffee and smiled. My hands were still shaking as I drank. Scotty took a sip of his coffee, trying to hide his smile; making Kat angry was always…_interesting_ to say the least.

"You ain't much of a lady, if _that's_ what you mean, Kat." Vera chuckled.

Kat turned on him, hands on her hips. "Oh, _really?"_

"Really."

"Why I oughta—"

"Let's try to get through today without another homicide, okay?" Jeffries said, placing a large hand on Kat's shoulder. He smiled wryly, "We don't want to be solving his murder in 20 years."

"Ugh, I'll be _ancient_ then." Kat groaned.

"Hello, Grandma." Vera teased her and she growled...but didn't shoot him.

Scotty joked, "What's your motive goin' to be, Kat: 'He called me a grandma'?"

"_Fine_..." She smiled sweetly at Vera, "But you owe me a donut."

_"What?"_

_"You're _the one who insulted me. And so help me, God, if there's no donut on my desk tomorrow morning—" She threw a withering glare at Vera before stalking off to the break room. Probably in search of a donut.

Scotty and I chuckled as Vera glared after Kat. He turned to glare at us. "What are _you_ laughin' at?" Jeffries walked away, smiling, not wanting to get in the way.

"Your _face_—" Scotty shook his head and took another sip of coffee, his smile growing wider.

"You better get her a donut soon, Vera. She might dump hot coffee on you if you don't." A small smile turned up the corners of my mouth.

Vera sighed, "I don't _deserve_ this."

"_You're _the one who insulted her." I reminded him. He deserved this.

"_Still_—"

"_I'll _dump hot coffee on you if you don't get her a donut."

"I thought _you_ were the only _lady_ in Homicide!"

A mischievous smile spread across my lips. "Ladies know how to fight. And hot coffee works wonders." I looked over at Scotty and raised my cup, before taking another sip. "Thanks again for the coffee."

"No problem."

Scotty glanced suspiciously at the red rose on my desk. "That a love letter or somethin'?"

I picked up the letter and folded it tightly in my hands. "No, um...just a friend..." I looked down at the floor.

"A friend that sends you roses?"

I glared at him. "I _like_ roses."

"Really?" One dark eyebrow arched.

"Really...just not sent into the office," I muttered.

I couldn't keep a smile off my face as a crooked smile spread on his. "So who is he? Your secret admirer?"

"You could say that...He better just _call_ me next time he wants to show his 'affection' for me or I'll shoot him."

Scotty smiled and shook his head. "Well, don't let _me _get in the way. I just hope lover boy's smart enough to stay away from you when you have a gun."

"I hope so too..." I said under my breath before taking another sip of coffee and started to read again.

_Protected by frosted_

_Petals—_

_Your Cold Heart_

_Still Beating;_

_Frozen to Hide _

_The Cruel Scars._

_You are a_

_Beautiful Ice Sculpture_

_In the Making,_

_A Statuesque Beauty_

_With a Crystalline Heart,_

_An Ethereal Enigma,_

_Tearing Me Apart—_

_Frigid Ice on_

_The Outside—_

_A Weeping Willow_

_Shedding_

_Burning,_

_Broken Tears _

_Within._

_I Know You, Lilly._

_I Dream of You._

_Do You Dream of Me too?_

_Love,_

_Your Guardian Angel_

_P.S. See You again._

_Tonight._

A chill ran up my spine. _See you again. Tonight._

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yes, Scotty, I'm _sure._" I snapped, still looking straight ahead. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay."

I looked over at him, giving him a half smile; the concern didn't leave his eyes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

ANOTHER note from me: Any advice? You probably want me to stuff all the fluff in I can get...I _want _to, but...Can you actually _SEE _Lilly and Scotty acting _extremely _fluffy right now? Without me _screaming _at them? :D


	5. Hold Me Close

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: PG-13...for language...

Pairing: Lilly/Scotty (of _course_) :D

Disclaimer: I _knew_ I had a get-out-of-jail-free card _somewhere! _I'm free! I'm free! I can't say the same for Lilly and Scotty though...

Chapter Summary: Okay...Lilly is falling to pieces...the stalker is sending more calling cards...and hopefully you'll like the end of this chapter...But you'll have to read; I don't write and tell. ;)

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was already ten...and we were _still _scrambling for something, _anything, _to help us solve the case. Where had the day gone...? "Okay...I am _officially_ gonna to beat up whoever made us open this case. I'm goin' _insane_ here...and we _still_ don't have any leads," Vera whined.

"Police brutality," I shook my head._ "That_ always goes over well."

"Put a _donut _in it, Vera," Scotty muttered darkly.

"Gladly," Vera chuckled.

"Speaking of donuts," Kat said nonchalantly, no looking away from her file, "You'd better remember to bring me one tomorrow morning, Vera."  
Vera growled. "Yes, your _Highness._"

Scotty flipped through the phone records of Jane Kay's. "There's nothin' here...nothin' _unusual." _He closed the folder and rubbed his eyes.

I took it from him and started to look through it. "Nothing unusual, huh? Then what's _this?"_ I pointed at one call. "A call from...an Eric Smith. _Several, _in fact."

"Boyfriend number two?" Scotty asked, opening his eyes.

I smiled. "Let's _hope _so..."

"Why do we have to figure this out around ten at _night? _We could've interviewed him earlier."

"It's not _my_ fault, Scotty. We're _all _tired...Let's just wait until tomorrow morning. Who wants to go?"

"I'm with Kat," Vera said.

"Did I _say_ I wanted to go with you?" Kat glared at Vera.

"No...but you want to interrogate _someone, _don't you?"

She sighed melodramatically. "Fine. I'm with _Vera."_

"Which leaves us with Jeffries and his _squirrels," _Scotty groaned.

"We can always go to the coffee place without him," I shrugged on my coat. "'Night, guys." I waved to everyone behind me with a small smile and walked slowly toward the elevator.

"Why are you leavin' so early, Lil'?" Scotty asked, catching up to me.

"Early?"

"It's _ten._"

"And...?"

"You normally don't leave until midnight...or three in the mornin'."

"I'm too tired for this right now, Scotty."

"So you're still tired?"

"Yeah, Scotty. I am_. _And I'm trying to get home so I can sleep."

He looked at my face...and I knew he could see right through my lie. "This isn't because you're tired, _is _it?"

"Scotty--"

He cut me off. "What aren't you tellin' me?"

"_Nothing..._I--"

"_Tell _me, Lil'."

"No, Scotty. It's none of your _business."_

"None of my _business?" _

"Yeah. None of your damn business."

"I'm your _partner--_"

"That doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything that's going on in my life, Scotty," I snapped.

_Why am I acting so defensive anyway?_

_Because you don't want to be seen as "vulnerable."_

_Oh._

_Yeah. Oh._

"Fine, Rush. I got the picture."

"What are you _talking _about?"

"We work together for five _years _and you don't think it's important to tell me what's makin' you _freak _out?"

"I'm not 'freaking out,'" I lied, "I just need time to think about the case. _Alone."_

"Yeah, _right."_

"Really," I said, desperately trying to get him to see that I was _fine, _that I didn't need him to look out for me; that I wasn't falling apart on the inside.

"And I'm just supposed to _believe_ you?"

"I _am_ your partner."

"Lil--"

"_What, _Scotty?"

"Just..." He sighed and looked down at the floor. "Just...be careful."

I smiled and pressed the down button for the elevator. " I'll be sure to do that." _Time to get the hell out of here before I crack in front of him._

_You want to tell him._

_That's the problem: it's too damn easy to tell him everything. I _want_ to. So bad._

_You'll have to tell him _eventually.

_Yeah...but it sure as hell isn't going to be now. _With that, I stepped onto the elevator, determination surging through my veins.

That "determination" didn't last long. As soon as the elevator doors closed, the panic rushed back. All the way home, as I walked, every shadow and flicker of light was him, watching me. I shivered and walked faster, my shoes clicking against the icy sidewalk.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

I checked my voice mail when I got home...not that I'd _have _any...and there were eight from... _Him._ My stomach sank with dread. I played them all...no words...just soft, even breaths...But he was _watching _me. I knew it. I closed all the blinds, but I could still feel someone's eyes on me...and I couldn't sleep. Couldn't think. Couldn't do anything, but stare at the wall and beat back the terrified thoughts as best as I could. Everything was silent, except for my thoughts...

And then my cell rang...I jumped to my feet and crept cautiously to my coat, listening to the ear-shattering ring in panic. Was it him?

I picked it up. "Rush."

"Lil'--"

"_What, _Scotty?" I sighed, pulling my free hand through my hair. _It's too late for this._

"We need to talk."

"Scotty--"

"No, Lil'. We're talkin' _now._"

"No, we're _not." _I sighed again, sitting down on my couch. "Now's not a good time, Scotty..."

_"Why?"_ He growled through gritted teeth.

"Because...I...don't want to." _Smooth, Rush. _Very _smooth._

"And that's a good reason?" I could almost see him smirking.

"Yeah. Besides...what's there to talk about?"

"_Lots _of things, Lil'."

"Like _what?"_

"Like how you're...on edge."

"Scotty...can we talk about this some other time? I _really _need to get some sleep."

He sighed, "Sure...but I'm not forgettin' about this."

I smiled tiredly, "I wouldn't expect any less of you."

"'Night, Lil'."

"Yeah." I hung up. _Time for bed._

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

I didn't get _any _sleep. But it was time to go to work, so I drank about a gallon of coffee and went along my "merry" way.

It was ten o'clock by the time I hung up my coat, exhausted still. "Rough night, Lilly?" Kat asked, a slender eyebrow raised.

"Nah, I just drank a gallon of coffee because I _felt_ like it."

"A _gallon_ of coffee?" Vera smirked. "And you're callin' _me_ an unhealthy eater?"

"Look who's talkin', Fatass," Kat chuckled..

"Whatever, Miller."

"Oh, go crawl into a cave with a donut or something."

I smiled. "Don't you two have an interview to do?"

"Yeah...we're just waiting for the car." Vera grumbled.

Kat frowned. "Our resources _suck." _

"And it took you until _now_ to figure that out?" My eyebrows raised. "Hey, Scotty...get any sleep?"

"More than you."

I exhaled slowly and counted to ten; just in case. "Good morning to you too. Find anything?"

"Yeah...Chris Miller _was_ at his parents in New York...there's an airplane ticket to home and then another back five days later. And his parents don't own a car."

"Tough luck; the girl you love dying without you knowing..."

"Let's see if Eric Smith was the doer." Scotty said; I nodded.

"C'mon, Miller. Our car is _finally _here," Vera smiled.

"See you guys later," Kat slipped on her coat and they walked out, side by side. Vera held the door open for her..._What the...?_

"This place is starting to seem upside-down."

"I know...it's this _case; _I'm _tellin' _ya."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on...let's get back to work..."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Eric didn't kill Jane, Lil'," Scotty said after getting off the phone with Vera.

"Why not?"

"He was...with someone else."

"Who?"

"His _other _girlfriend, Missy Queen."

"Her love life is too confusing for me."

"And _me."_

"Yeah?"

_"Hell _yeah."

"Well, she _was_ beautiful," I smiled, looking down at her picture. "Maybe that's why she died?"

"Let's go talk to the older sister...Michelle Kay."

"Where's she live?" I asked, slipping on my coat.

"In...North Philly."

"So...are we taking my car...or yours?"

"Yours."

"Why? Because it's a better-looking car?" I teased.

"No...It just has better heat."  
One of my eyebrows rose. "The _Ice _Queen's car has better heat?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Well_...I_ won't be needing it..." I smiled mischievously back at him over my shoulder, "but _you _will."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

We stood on the front porch of Michelle Kay's, freezing. "When is this woman goin' to get to the door?" Scotty said, shivering.

I shrugged, "We'll just wait," and knocked on the door another time. "She has to answer _sometime._"

"If sometime is any time in the next _century._"

Just then, the door opened and a pale, slender, brunette woman opened the door, her gray eyes warm. "Hello...How can I help you two...?"

We flashed our badges. "Detectives Rush and Valens...Homicide."

"Homicide?" Michelle asked, letting us in.

"We're investigatin' your sister's murder, Michelle," Scotty said.

"Oh...Her." She sat down at her table and clasped her hands.

"Yeah. _Her." _I said, watching her closely. We stood side by side across from her.

"You know how Jane died, Michelle?"

"How could I _forget?"_ she choked out. "Her throat was _slashed..._and she was just..._dumped_ in the river...like trash..." Tears shone in her wide, gray eyes.

"Michelle..." I sat down next to her, resting my hand on her arm.

She looked straight into my eyes. "Yeah?"

"When was the last time you saw Jane?"

"The night before she went missing..."

"Notice anything...unusual?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Yeah, I remember..."

"Remember what, Michelle?" I pushed gently.

"Someone was stalkin' her..." My heart skipped a beat. "And she would never admit it...but I knew..."

_Michelle walked into Jane's warm apartment, shivering from the cold. Jane was nowhere in sight. "Jane?" she asked, walking quickly to Jane's room._

_Jane stood stock still in front of her phone...listening to her messages; tense."Jane?" A man's deep, muttering voice came from the answering machine. Michelle walked into her younger sister's unusually messy room and stepped over scattered envelopes and turned her around gently; her sister's blue eyes were wide with fear. "Are you okay?"_

_Jane seemed to notice her for the first time. "Hey, Michelle!" She smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "How _are _you?"_

_"Good...How are _you?"

_Jane looked away, hugging herself. "Fine."_

_"Jane...what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing...just some guy trouble...he keeps calling...sending letters..." She hugged herself tighter, as if she was falling apart._

_Michelle looked around the disheveled room. "Are these all from him?"_

_"Some are bills...but, yeah...most are from him."_

_"Jane...you need to call the cops."_

_"No! No..." She shook her head, "I...I'll deal with it on my own."_

_"This guy's _stalkin'_ you, Jane."_

_"It's okay...I can _handle _it..."_

_Michelle placed her hands of both of her sister's shoulders."You _sure?"

_Jane smiled brightly through her tears. "Positive."_

"And I still left...knowin' that..." Michelle whispered, her eyes faraway. "And then a few days later...they found her..."

"You couldn't have know, Michelle..." I said softly.

"But I could've _stayed..._done _something_."

"It was a sick person's fault," Scotty said, his jaw set with determination. "And we're gonna find out who killed your sister."

"You promise?" Michelle looked over at me, her teary eyes wide; hopeful.

"We promise, Michelle."

"Thanks..."

"No problem," I smiled at her, freaking out on the inside. _Scotty couldn't know..._

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

By the time we got back to PPD, it was five o'clock. Traffic was terrible. So we grabbed two cheesesteaks and some coffee on the way. And when we got there, I saw that there were more envelopes on my desk. Five. From him. My stalker.

Who the hell did he think he _was? _I picked the one off from the top and opened it cautiously. Did I _really _want to read this...?

_Lilly,_

_Say _

_Hello_

_To_

_Olivia_

_And Tripod_

_For Me?_

_They're_

_Missing_

_You._

_Love, _

_Your Angel_

_P.S. You're my lucky thirteen._

"Lil'?" Scotty murmured, hanging up the phone with a loud click.

I sighed, trying to pull myself together. "Yeah, Scotty?" I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"We have a serial killer."

_"What?"_

"Twelve women. All blonde and blue-eyed."

"Where?" I whispered.

"Here." My blood ran cold. _I'm his lucky thirteen._

Another_ serial killer? _Rain asked.

_Yeah, _another_ one. _I struggled to breathe through the thick terror.

_Hope his name isn't George..._

_Don't say that name._

_But--_

_Not _ever _again._

_What did I _say?

_Never. Again. _I growled.

_Fine. Sheesh. Don't--_

_Bite your head off?_ I chuckled. Scotty glanced over at me, confused.

_Don't _scream_ at me._

_Technically, I'm not screaming._

_Whatever._

The letter's words finally sank in. _Olivia and Tripod!_ I jumped to my feet. "I have to go, Scotty!" I clipped on my gun, terrified. _I'm next._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

(Scotty)

Lil's sapphire eyes were wide, flittin' around the room at the speed of light; somethin' was up. And she wasn't tellin' me. Like always. "You okay, Lil'?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Gotta go." She was on edge; what _had_ her like this?

I grabbed her arm...to keep her there. She looked into my eyes and the fear in them made me want to hold her. But she wasn't goin' to let that happen. "Lil'--"

"What?" She flinched away from me.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm _fine_. See ya tomorrow, Scotty."

"No, you're _not, _Lil'."

"I _am." _She smiled to reassure me. "Night, Scotty." But I wasn't buyin' it.

My heart sank as she turned sharply and ran away as if Satan was on her heels. "'Night, Lil'," I murmured before turning back to my paper-covered desk.

Lil's black coat was laying across her neat desk.

Damn,_ Scotty. Why didn't you notice she didn't have her friggin'_ coat_ one. _Smart_ one, man; _real_ smart._

_Shut up. _I told myself. _It's _my_ fault...but I need to get this coat on Lil' before she _freezes_ to death._

I picked up her coat and walked outta there before I could beat myself up again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

(Still Scotty)

When I got outside, Lil's car was already gone. _Damn._ The bitter winter cold seeped into my bones. And I was wearin' a _coat._ All my fault.

I nearly ran to my car, gettin' in and turnin' the heat on to the max to keep out the cold. I _still _shivered.

It was nearly silent...besides the muted howling of the wind and the thoughts swirlin' around in my head. So you can see why a loud telephone ring comin' from the inside of my car scared the _hell_ outta me.

_Lil's phone._ I searched through her deep coat pockets, pullin' out a few crumpled white sheets of paper. So much for her bein' a neat freak. I smiled slightly at the thought and kept searchin'; the ringin' had turned into a shrill scream.

When I finally _did_ find her phone, it had switched to voice mail. Her smooth voice was musical as she said: "Hey, Lilly Rush here. Glad you called, but I'm busy at the moment. Sorry. So...leave a message after the beep. Later."

I could heart the smile in her voice-- the dazzlin' one that I missed. A small beep went off and someone started talkin'; a man with a deep, mutterin' voice. "Stupid, friggin' Lilly Rush. Never pick up. Send letters. Never write back. Wanna slash your throat." My blood ran cold; he was gonna hurt Lil'.

And I wasn't gonna let that happen. Not in a million years. Not again.

"See you soon. _Lilly."_ The man spat her name as if it was a curse. His voice disappeared; why didn't that make me feel better. The psycho better watch out before he got shot...by _me._

I looked at the crumpled wads of paper on my car floor with a feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach. Were those the letters he'd been talkin' about?

I picked one up and looked at it. I saw a message typed in neat print, Li's dry tears smudging the black ink; a sick message from Lil's tormentor.

He was goin' to hurt her.

I crumpled the paper up again and jerked the car in gear, drivin' as fast as legally _possible _to Lil'. _So help me, God, if she isn't dead already, I'll scream at her for not tellin' me..._Why _didn't she _tell _me?_

_Because she doesn't know you _love _her, genius._

_Shut _up.

All I could hear was the screech of my tires, the roar of the engine; the screamin' in my thoughts.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

(Back to Lil')

I sat on my couch, curled up with an unharmed Olivia and Tripod. All the lights were on, the blinds closed; the door and windows locked tight. And I knew I was being stupid...but the panic had already set in...and wasn't going _away._

I was watching TV, with the volume cranked up...but the thoughts were raging in my head and wouldn't stop. I closed my tired eyes and fell asleep.

_I saw his malevolent ebony eyes take on a predatory gleam as I stared down the barrel of his silver gun."You think I'm impossible to love? Is _that_ it? Friggin' _bitch," _he muttered. "It's _your _fault you're all alone...like _me._"_

_I pointed my gun at him. Ready. "I'm _not_ like you. I have _Scotty._"_

_He smiled, "Is he here right now?"_

_"No...but--"_

_"You're gonna die."_

_My blood ran cold. "Then _do_ it already! Shoot me! Shoot me now!" And then there were...quick gunshots. Shards of glass hitting the floor. Fire burned in my shoulder. I was falling. Falling down. Pain. Warm blood. Someone screaming for the paramedics._

Scotty.

_I fell into darkness. Scotty caught me._ I'm alive...Thank God._ I sighed. _Breathe...Scotty's here.

I jerked awake in a cold sweat and caught my breath, my heart pounding almost painfully in my chest. Sharp knocking brought me to my feet. It was coming from the front door.

_It's him. _Terror and fury battled for dominance in my head. I grabbed my gun from the coffee table beside me and crept to the door, Olivia and Tripod following. My breath was quick and shallow, my mouth bone dry. I unlocked the door and removed the chain with shaky hands. I couldn't even open my own damn door. _I'm gonna kill him for doing this to me._

Hell_ yeah, you are._

_Thanks._

_Get ready._

Stepping back, I raised my gun and pointed it at the door. The cold metal of the gun was reassuring in my hands. My heartbeat was a buzz in my ears. "Come in," I said, all of my senses heightened.

The door opened slowly. "Lil'?"

I lowered my arms, relieved. "Oh...it's...only you, Scotty."

"Yeah, only me." He eyed the gun in my trembling hands. "Were you about to _shoot_ me?"

"Yeah. Almost did." I turned my back to him to compose myself. "Don't sneak up on me like that if you don't want a bullet in you."

"I'll think about that next time you leave your coat at PPD." I looked over my shoulder slowly and turned around. He handed me my coat; it was warm...Did it smell like him too...? I blushed slightly at the thought.

"Thanks..." I hung my coat on the coat rack. It was only then that I realized how cold I was; I shivered. He pulled me into his arms and held me close, but...this was an I'm-so-glad-you're-_alive_ hug. It was different. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to warm up. Because neither of us was letting go.

"Scotty...?" I asked, half-heartedly trying to step away. He only held on tighter.

"We need to talk, Lil'." His was was pained...like after Elissa...

_Crap. Not again. _"Yeah?" I pulled away from him, searching his eyes for an answer. "What about?"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?" _What was he _talking_ about?_

"Why didn't you tell me about your friggin' _stalker? _About the letters and the phone calls?"

_Oh. _I crossed my arms over my chest, slipping on my mask. _That. _ "I didn't think it was important."

"Not _important? _Lil', this guy is talkin' about slittin' your throat and watchin' you _die!"_

"So?"

"So, this is like our cases. All blonde, all _dead_, Lil'." His voice was angry and hurt at the same time: I wanted to kiss the pain away; he didn't deserve this.

"I'm still _alive, _Scotty--"

"And scared outta your _mind._ You almost _shot _me!"

"That's none of your concern," I said coolly.

"You're my _partner! _Of _course_ it concerns me." There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place...

"Not this time."

_"Yes_, this time. I'm sick of you pushin' me away."

"I'm not pushing you away. I'm _telling _you to get out of my house."

"And _I'm _telling you that I'm not leavin'."

"Oh, _really?" _I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Really."

_Great. _I turned my back on him again and sighed. _Why's he so difficult?_

_He's _Scotty. _It's just who he is._

"Lil', I'm not goin' to leave just because you're ignorin' me."

_Dammit. _"What do you _want?" _I snapped, turning around again.

"To make sure you don't get hurt," he said softly.

"You're _not_ my knight in shining armor, Scotty. And when you _leave, _I'll call surveillance."

"We both know you won't. Besides, they do a horrible job."

"And you know this from prior experience? Did _you_ have a _stalker?" _I smiled in spite of the terror closing in on me like thick, black fog.

"No. And this isn't _funny," _he snapped.

"Does it look like I'm _laughing, _Scotty?"

"I'm _not _leaving."

"Yes, you _are,_" I demanded.

"Don't fight me on this, Lil'," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He looked down at his shoes, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Because _why?"_

"Because I can't lose you. Not like Elissa." He looked up at me, tears forming in his dark eyes.

"How am I like Elissa?"

"You're _not—_"

Tears blurred my vision. "So, I'm just another _Elissa _to you?"

"_No--"_

"Then why do you keep _protecting_ me?"

"Because I _love _you."

"What?" I breathed. _He better not be lying._

_He's _not_, Lilly._

_But--_

_He just _confessed.

He sighed. "I love you, Lil'."

_He's not lying. _I smiled through the overflowing tears and crossed the space between us. "Me too," I whispered and kissed him like I'd been dying to for _so_ long. I threaded my fingers through his hair and tasted his sweet lips. He pulled me even closer, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. Heaven...

After we broke apart, breathless, an amused smiled crept across his lips. "I guess that means I can stay?"

"Yeah." I pecked him on the lips and stepped back, holding his hand. "Come on: I'm tired."

"After you." His smile grew.

"Fine," I yawned and tugged on his hand. "Come _on_. I'm _really_ tired."

"Well, if you put it _that_ way..." He swept me into his arms; I snuggled into his warm chest, inhaling his spicy scent.

I vaguely remembered Scotty carrying me upstairs and tucking me in...but I was so tired...and his arms were protecting me.

I didn't have any nightmares. _Breathe...Scotty's here._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

NOTE FROM YOUR ONE-AND-ONLY, ELFI BLUE: So...who else feels like punching them for not getting together earlier in my head? Me first! :D


	6. Kisses, Coffee, and Burnt Toast

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: PG-13...for language...

Pairing: Should be PAINFULLY obvious by now, but it's Lilly/Scotty!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. When will they stop rubbing it _in?_

_Chapter Summary: The stalker strikes again (evil laughter ensues)!! What will Scotty do to save Lil'? I was feeling EXTRA fluffy today for some reason... Enjoy. :D_

**Thanks to Barbydancer, Oucellogal, TakenbyHim, fbi-woman, MaryRose, Rhonda Roo, FloatingAmoeba, FairySafara, wolfeylady, and monkie 16 for the _WONDERFUL_reviews!! Sorry I didn't thank you guys earlier!**

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Just to refresh your memory...)

I vaguely remembered Scotty carrying me upstairs and tucking me in...but I was so tired...and his arms were protecting me.

I didn't have any nightmares. _Breathe...Scotty's here._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I woke up before Scotty, warm and sleepy. Safe. I snuggled closer into his chest; I smiled. I had slept all night for the first time in a long time. I could have laid there all day...but it was time to work...and I was awake.

I slipped quietly out of bed and looked back at Scotty. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping...and he was smiling. _God, he's too _happy. I walked to the kitchen and made myself coffee, sipping slowly. I poured some coffee for Scotty too.

I walked back into my room, two cups of coffee in hand, and set the alarm to go off in a minute. I sat cross-legged on my side of the bed, waiting; smiling. When the ear-splitting alarm went off, he groaned and hit the snooze button; hard. "You know, it's just going to go off in five minutes," I said, my grin widening.

"Shut up," he mumbled, hiding his head under his pillow.

"Good morning to you too," I said, rolling my eyes and taking another sip of coffee.

"Go away," he said, his voice muffled.

"And you said you were a _morning _person," I chuckled. "Want coffee?"

"_Hell _yeah," he said tiredly and sat up slowly.

I smiled again and handed him his coffee. "Here."

"Thanks." He took a sip and sighed.

"So...how much coffee do you need before you're a ball of sunshine again?"

"Three cups."

"Funny...I only drink _one."_ I took a long drink of coffee.

"And you're _not_ a ball of sunshine in the mornin'," he snapped.

"Look who's talkin'." I laughed. "So...what do you want for breakfast?"

"Besides a kiss?" He said, one dark eyebrow raised.

I smiled crookedly and granted him his wish. We pulled apart and I said, "Yeah, _besides_ a kiss. And remember, I don't _cook."_

"Toast?"

I kissed him again on the lips and slid out of bed to make breakfast. "Toast it is."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"You didn't burn it," he sighed.

I glared at him. He was still dressed in his rumpled clothes from yesterday. "Yeah, I _did._"

"It's _toast. _And I'm _hungry."_

"But it's _burnt,_" I said.

"It'll be _fine, _Lil'." He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the plate of toast before I could throw it away. "Where's the butter?"

"On the table. I'm going to go get dressed."  
"What-- you're not goin' to work in pajamas?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"Not on your _life, _Scotty," I said, my eyes narrowed.

He rolled his. "Go get ready, Lil'. We're gonna be late."

"No, we're _not. _Lilly Rush is _never_ late."

He chuckled. "Yes, your Majesty."

"I hope you choke on that toast."

"You're just sayin' that."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I am."

"Now go get ready. You don't wanna be _late_, do you?"

"_Fine."_

"Look who's extra _icy _this morning." He smirked.

"Shut up," I laughed, gathering my clothes for a quick shower.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"See? We _aren't_ late." Scotty said, checking his watch again as we stormed into Homicide. Everyone was in the break room, trying to wake up by drowning themselves in coffee.

"Says the guy who's _always_ late," I laughed, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"My watch is _five _minutes fast. We're on _time," _he said through clenched teeth.

"Because of _me."_

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're grumpy. You need more coffee."

"Maybe later."

"No, _now."_

I sighed, "Fine. Go get me a Triple Americano."

"Your favorite," he grinned.

"Rocket fuel," I smiled back and took my coat. "See you, Scotty."

"You owe me kiss later for this."

I smirked. "Of _course." _I watched as he walked right back out.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Here's your 'rocket fuel,' Lil'," Scotty said, setting it down next to the thick file I was studying; alone. It was too quiet. Kat, Vera, and Jeffries were out on interviews.

I looked up, sticking him with a pointed glare. "Don't even _think_ about what you're thinking about doing right now, Scotty." I couldn't have him kissing me; not at work.

He rested his hands on my shoulders and leaned forward. "So you're a mind-reader, too?"

I smiled and looked back at him. "Comes with the job." My gaze went back to the file.

"Of _course."_ I could feel his warm breath on my neck; lightning ran up my spine.

"No public displays of affection at work," I said, miraculously keeping my voice even.

"Fine."

"Anywhere else is good, but...not _here."_

"It's _all _good, Lil'," he said, but I knew he was hurt.

I sighed and closed the file. "I can't find anything _on_ this guy. He's not _here._ He's not _anywhere._"

"Yeah. I'm beginnin' to think this guy is a _ghost."_

"A ghost that's Hell-bent on making my life a living _Hell."_

"But he wants to _kill_ you, Lil'...not make you miserable."

I sighed again and ran my hands through my hair. " I know. But what am I supposed to _do?"_

"Stay close to me."

"'Cause _you're _going to protect me from the big, bad stalker?" I snapped and instantly regretted it. _Sorry, Scotty._

"Yeah...I _am._"

"I know." I paused and smiled mischievously. "You know...there _is_ someone we need to interview."

"Who's that?" The wicked glint in my eyes was reflected in his dark ones.

I stood up and slipped on my coat again. "Her dad: Eddie Kay. Was kicked out by the mother around that time."

"And he'd start stalking _Jane?"_

I shrugged. "You never know. Besides...it gets us out of _here..._and..."

"I _love _the way your mind works," he smiled.

A mischievous smile spread across my lips. "Me too."

We walked out...together. And I was _not_ going to screw this up. Ever.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Jane's father didn't kill her. He had an airtight alibi to prove it. Scotty and I cleared out of there before my mask cracked. As soon as we were in the car, I burst out laughing. And I couldn't _stop._

"This...is all...your _fault..._Scotty," I said through my laughter.

_"That _was an interestin' interview," Scotty said, smiling at me.

"Only because you were acting like an _idiot," _I said, my sides starting to hurt.

"What?"

"You were trying to make me laugh the whole time and you _know_ it." I forced myself to stop laughing. But it was so _hard._

His dark eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well, it _worked, _didn't it?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It _did._"

"'Sides, it wasn't really a _real_ interview."

"Oh, _really?" _One of my eyebrows rose.

"Really. And don't you _owe _me something?"

I smiled slyly. "Not that _I _can remember."

"So you're gonna be _that _way, are you?"

"Yep." I reached for my coffee.

He grabbed it before I could even _touch_ it. "No Triple Americano for you."

I glared at him, "You're mean."

"So are you."

I smiled coyly, "You know what?"

A crooked smile spread across his face, "What?"

I leaned toward him, my lips inches from him. "I just remembered what I promised you."

"Yeah?" He asked as I rested my hand on the nape of his neck, threading my fingers through his dark hair.

"Yeah," I said and pulled his lips to mine. He pulled me closer, his lips burning mine. I wanted to stay there forever. And I was going to. If _I_ could help it. My cell screamed shrilly from my pocket, demanding attention. I pulled back, reluctantly and fished my phone out of my pocket. I read the caller ID; Stillman was calling.

I put my cell back in my pocket and frowned at Scotty. "Time to go back to work, Scotty."

He frowned, "Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop acting like I just killed your _dog."_

He smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped.

"You love it."

I sighed, "Drive."

"_One _more kiss?" He said, pleadingly.

"Yes." Our lips met again. _I love you, Scotty. _

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Around eight o'clock that night, I stared at the board covered in multicolored pins: each a place where a woman lived. I slumped into my chair and took a sip of coffee. "There's no connection. They're all...scattered."

"You can say _that_ again..." Scotty sighed in frustration and sat on the edge of his desk.

"They all led seperate lives. Some single. Some married."

"Some in college--"

"Or working full-time." I held my throbbing head in my hands. _Where _was_ this guy?_

"But they're still all blonde and blue-eyed," Scotty said through clenched teeth.

"How can I _forget?"_ I stood and turned my back to him.

"You can't. _I _can't."

I looked back at the map and sighed. "I know...but where _is_ he?" I heard Scotty's footsteps coming closer behind me.

"Not _here. _That's all that matters." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck gently.

I could breathe again. "Thanks, Scotty." I turned around, smiling, and put on my coat.

He did the same and took hold of my hand. "Let's go." The darkness pressing around my heart disappeared as Scotty kissed the top of my head, his arm wrapped around my waist.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Wow...I just realized that I wrote a whole CHAPTER with just Scotty and Lilly...and I LOVE it...Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!! :D**


	7. Coffee Anyone?

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: PG-13...for language...

Pairing: Lilly/Scotty!!

Disclaimer: Nope...I _don't _own Cold Case. I'm going to go eat a bowl of chocolate ice cream and cry...

_Chapter Summary: The search continues. Lilly doesn't burn Scotty's toast again. Scotty keeps Lilly from completely breaking down. L/S fluff is everywhere! And the rest is for you to read..._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Scotty and I lay on my couch, watching TV. He held me close and kissed the top of my head as if I was breakable. Maybe I was...but it wasn't so bad if he was there to put me back together again...

I was feeling dangerously fragile, but Scotty was there; holding me together. I sighed when he pulled me even closer; warm. "Scotty...?" I asked hesitantly, looking back at him.

"Yeah, Lil'?" He asked, his dark eyes concerned.

"We have twelve other women's lives to go over, you know..." I said as he trailed feather-light kisses down the side of my neck.

"Yeah...I know," he murmured into my ear.

"And..." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. _Damn. _"And..."

"And _what, _Lil'?" He pushed gently.

"And..." I looked straight into his eyes, fighting back burning tears. "I don't want to be his thirteenth." One lone tear fell, hot and wet, down my cheek. _I'm so _weak...

He wiped it away gently and kissed my cheek. "You won't be."

_But it's okay... _"How do _you_ know, Scotty?" I choked, struggling against the paralyzing fear.

"I know...because he'll have to get through _me._" _Because Scotty's here. _He held me above the ocean of despair I was drowning in. I fell asleep later; safe in his arms.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Scotty)

I was awake before dawn; Lil's phone was ringing. Loudly. _What the--_

I didn't want Lil' to wake up though...and it was givin' me a headache. I looked down at Lil', at her silky hair falling out of its usual ponytail, her long lashes casting shadows under her closed eyes, and the faint freckles dusted across her ivory skin; I decided to ignore the ringing phone: I didn't want to wake her. God _knew _she needed the sleep.

Then I kissed her forehead gently and whispered, "I love you, Lil'." The ringing stopped and her answerin' machine beeped; started recording. A deep, mutterin' voice was talkin'. My blood boiled in my veins; couldn't he just leave Lil' _alone?_

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Still Scotty)

"What are you _doing, _Scotty?" Lil' asked sleepily, slowly opening one beautiful sapphire blue eyes to peek at me.

"Throwin' away your damn answerin' machine," I said, ripping the cord out of the wall and stuffing it into the trash.

She sat up slowly, her eyes filled with millions of questions at once. "What? _Why?"_

I sighed and sat down next to her, holdin' my head in my hands. "Because _he _called again."

"That doesn't mean you should trash my answering machine, Scotty," she snapped.

I looked over at her, "I'm not gonna let him get you, Lil'." I watched the fear in her deep eyes wash away.

"He's _not--"_

"He _is..."_

"But--"

"Dammit, Lil'...I can't just watch him _hurt _you." I covered my burnin' eyes to stop the tears.

She touched my arm softly and said softly, "Scotty..." Her voice was filled with pain and confusion. "Hey...hey..."

"Yeah, Lil'?" I said, lookin' at her.

She smiled; her eyes danced with love and mischief. "Would a kiss make it all better?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, it would." I pulled her closer, tryin' to make her forget.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

I set a plate of toast on the counter for Scotty and smiled. "Your toast isn't burnt."

He sighed, "It was fine yesterday, Lil'."

"Yeah...I know...Hurry up--"

"Because Lilly Rush is _never _late for work." He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"That's right," I kissed his cheek. "Can you make me some coffee while I get ready?"

"Sure..."

"I'll owe you a kiss for _that _too, won't I?" A wry grin spread across my lips.

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Then it's a deal." I kissed his lips lightly and walked away slowly. Time for work.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Scotty and I walked in together, side by side. I felt calm. "Hey, guys," I smiled.

"How was _your_ guys' nights?" Vera grumbled, "Because I was stuck interviewin' every damn _one_ of those dead women's relatives."

_"You_ were the only one interviewin'?" Kat fumed. "What was _I _doin' all day with you then-- _talkin' _to myself?" I sat at my desk, ignoring their fight. Why were they fighting anyway?

"What did you get on them?" Scotty asked, sitting at his desk; close.

"They were all bein' stalked," Vera said.

"Really?" Scotty and I exchanged a pointed glance: they were all being _stalked._

"Yeah...and they all disappeared soon after their families found out."

"I can't wait to kick this guy's ass," Miller said, smiling mischievously.

"He's in for is _big _time," Vera smiled at a funny thought; probably a mental picture of Miller dragging a man into PPD at gunpoint, cackling.

"Yeah, he _is." _Scotty looked over at me and smiled reassuringly. I smiled back.

Safe.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Vera threw a thick file onto my desk. "_Always_ follow the money."

"What?" I said, jerking awake. "What aboutmoney?"

"Jeez, Lilly, get more _sleep, _why don'tcha?" Vera scoffed.

"Shut _up, _Nick," Scotty snapped.

I looked over at Scotty and smiled. _Thanks... _"What's with the huge file?"

"Her _bank _records."

"I knew _that,_" I snapped. "But what did she _do_ with her money that's so important?"

"She got twenty grand three days before her disappearance."

"Twenty _grand?" _Jeffries said in disbelief.

Kat whistled, "I sure could use _that _money..."

"And spend it on _pampers? _Think of all the _donuts _I could buy with that..."

"Yeah, just what you _need, _Vera: a mountain of donuts," Miller muttered, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled. "So where did Jane get all that money?"

"A friend?" Vera asked.

"Where can _I_ get one of those friends?" Kat asked.

"Or was it from her stalker?" Scotty asked through clenched teeth.

"_Could _be..."

"Why don't you check all the other women's bank records, Vera," I said. "I'm going home."

He looked at me in disbelief. "It's six _o'clock..."_

"So?"

"Why are you leavin' so early?" He asked suspiciously.

"I need to get away from _you, _that's why. Any other questions? Or do I have to tell you again to go over their bank records?" I stared him down mercilessly.

Vera sighed. "Fine...wanna go get the files, Miller?"

"Thanks _so _much for bein' a _gentleman, _Vera." Kat rolled her eyes and walked to the file room.

"Women," Vera said in disgust.

"Can you drive me home, Scotty?" I asked, slipping on my coat.

"Can't you _walk _home, Rush?" Vera asked.

"It's too cold tonight," I snapped.

"The Ice Queen says it's too _cold? _Gimme a _break..." _

"I'm not walking home, Vera." I looked over my shoulder. "Scotty?"

He shrugged into his coat. "C'mon, Lil'. Let's get outta here." He glared at Vera as we went. As soon as we were out of his sight, he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me gently.

"Thank God he's gone," I sighed, resting my head against his chest.

"You can say _that_ again."

I breathed in Scotty's scent and grinned.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"They _all _got twenty grand before they disappeared, Lil'," Scotty said after getting off his cell with Vera. He sat next to me on the couch and pulled me into his arms.

I kissed his cheek softly. "And?"

"I owe him a damn coffee."

My eyebrow rose. "Why?"

"Because I made him dig through all those files."

I rolled my eyes. "_Please; _he probably made _Miller _do it."

"He _did_...and he's _still_ gonna kill me if I don't bring him coffee."

I smiled slightly, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I shouldn't have laughed at him about him getting' Kat a donut."

I laughed, "You're right."

"How come _you_ don't owe him coffee, huh?" He asked.

"Because I'm a _lady..._and I'm _'threatening.'" _I rolled my eyes. "He wouldn't want to cause the wrath of the Ice Queen, would he?"

He smiled, "I would _love_ to see him get some again."

"Just tell me again when he's eating pastries before eight in the morning and I'll be there."

"No problem. And Lil'?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Love you too, Scotty. 'Night."

"One good night kiss first?"

I laughed. "Sure."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Note from Me: Sorry that nothing really HAPPENED in this chapter...I'm struggling with the case. Don't worry though, I'll find a way to get to my ending, which I LOVE, soon enough...But until then, you'll have to sit tight. Sorry! And REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Show Me the Money

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf

Title: I'm a Lone Wolf...Right?

By: Elfi Blue

Rating: PG-13...for language...

Pairing: L/S!

Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Cold Case. Should I cry or yell at the directors for not getting them together? Or would _**both**_ work?

_Chapter Summary: AAAAAH!! The stalker put twenty grand in everyone's bank account before they died? How will Scotty ever help her through? _:D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

I woke up to a warm kiss from Scotty. "Mm…I have to pay the bills." I sighed and pulled back reluctantly, "Before work."

"Oh…I'll just…go get ready then." He frowned.

"Aw…don't look so sad," I teased, kissing his whiskered cheek. "You need to shave anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon." He kissed my forehead one time, before leaving the room. I grabbed my laptop and sat cross-legged on the bed. I started to pay my bills online, but something wasn't right…

"Scotty?" I asked, frozen in place.

"Yeah, Lil'?" He said, sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I have twenty grand more in my savings," I breathed, looking over at him.

Pure hatred burned in his dark eyes. "Everythin's gonna be okay, Lil'." He kissed my cheek lightly, his warm breath dancing against my cold skin.

I looked over at him, tears filling my eyes. "But…he's going to—" He silenced me with a kiss. _Thank God…_

He took my hand in his; I held tightly to it, trying to keep it together. He held my chin in his other hand and said, "Hey…He's not gonna do _anythin'._ Not on _my_ watch…I promise."

I smiled, wiping away my tears. "Thanks."

"No problem." He sighed, "This guy's got_ nerve_ sendin' you all that cash."

"He's trying to _scare_ me, Scotty."

"Yeah? Well, he's doin' a good job. Mission accomplished."

"Hey…Scotty. I'm _fine._"

"Of _course_, you are!"

"Scotty—"

"No, Lil'. He's watchin' your ever move. He's sendin' you letters…" Scotty dragged his free hand through his dark hair, clenching his teeth, "And he's damn near gettin' _shot_ by me."

"I'm fine—"

"No, you're—"

"Dammit, Scotty! Just…_listen_ for once!"

He sighed, "Fine. Why are you doin' okay?"

"Because you're…here. With me."

He shrugged and smiled crookedly. "I just love beatin' the crap out of your stalkers." I laughed as he kissed my nose lightly. "And this just feels…right."

I snuggled closer into his chest. "Yeah…you know…we have to tell Boss about…"

"Him," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "_Him._ Whatever the hell his name is."

Scotty pulled me closer to him, "Vera's gonna want a mountain of donuts when he finds out about the money, you know."

"As if I'd _get_ him any," I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, "He's gonna have a conniption fit for _sure._"

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Should I keep the money, Scotty?"

"Well…it _was_ a gift," he said slowly.

"Even if it was from a psychopath who loves to cut women's throats," I said softly.

"Exactly," he said, his voice strained.

I smiled, "The least I can do is buy a decent coffeemaker for Homicide."

"Yeah, _anything_ to not hear Vera complain about the crappy coffee again."

"The world will be a better place. And Scotty?"

"Hmm?"

I squeezed his hand and let go, "I'm not gonna let him get to me."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

"Yes, _ma'am,_" he said with a cocky grin before obeying. I was able to forget, if only for a moment, that I could be gone in three days. That I could be dead before I knew what hit me.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Damn. I missed _one_ person," Vera muttered as he took sip of his black coffee.

"Who?" I asked, without looking up from my file.

"Ellie _Moore_. Michelle Moore's twin."

"Sounds like an interview to me." But where was Scotty? "Where's…"

"Scotty?" Vera shrugged. "Getting' coffee maybe? Or donuts," He smiled gleefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you need _donuts._"

Scotty swept into Homicide, coffee in hand. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Here's your coffee, Lil'." He handed me my rocket fuel.

"Thanks. We have an interview," I took a quick sip before setting it down on my desk.

"Yeah? With who?"

"Ellie Moore."

"Michelle Moore's sister?"

"_Twin_ sister."

"Let's see if Michelle's _twin_ saw anything. Probably lots of secrets were bein' kept."

I leaned back in my chair and smiled mischievously, "And sisters never tell."

Scotty smiled crookedly, "Let's see if this one does."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Ellie wasn't telling us anything. She answered all of our questions with her own...just like the policewoman she was. "Do you want us to find out who killed Michelle or not, Ellie?" Scotty snapped, clenching his fists.

"She was your _sister_—" I said softly. "She didn't deserve to die."

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Ellie snapped, pulling her dark blonde hair into a loose ponytail.

Scotty stepped forward to stand beside me, "Don't you _care?"_

"Of _course_ I care!" Ellie shot to her feet, her blue eyes burning into Scotty. "I wouldn't have let you into my goddamn _house_ if I didn't."

"Then stop wasting our _time_. Eleven other women were killed too." He glanced over at me, concern in his eyes; I smiled slightly.

I sat down next to Ellie. "Why didn't you tell the police everything back then, Ellie?"

"I…she was _gone…" _she whispered,"And I was next." Her eyes filled with tears; she wiped them away angrily, looking down at her hands.

Scotty sat beside me; close. Warm. "What do you mean, Ellie?"

"Who would want to hurt you?" I rested my hand on her shoulder, but she recoiled.

She looked up from her clenched hands, her gaze faraway. "The man at the window," she said softly. Her eyes connected with mine and the fear in her eyes made me catch my breath.

"_Who_, Ellie?" I asked, my heart going out to her.

Ellie shook her head, "He…would spy on us…while we…slept." She choked back sobs and hugged herself as if her arms were the only things holding her together. "He was _always _there."

"Can you tell us anything about how he looked?"

"He had…black eyes and…pale skin…short dark hair." She closed her eyes and hugged herself tighter, "God, those eyes scared me."

"Why?"

"Because after Michelle was…gone, he still came by…watched me. And those damn eyes were always _smiling_…" Ellie held her stomach as if she was about to be sick.

"Why didn't you _tell_ anyone, Ellie? Your parents?"

She laughed mirthlessly and opened her eyes, "Our parents were too busy working or sleeping off a hangover to _care _about us. We were just…two fifteen-year old girls…trying to stay ignored…"

"Only someone saw her…" Scotty cut in, his dark eyes connecting with mine, anger burning in them.

"And now she's _dead…_" Ellie choked out, ""

"We're gonna catch him this time, Ellie," Scotty promised.

"Yeah? Like the police did last time?"

"We _promise_. He can't hurt you, Ellie."

"I know…He stopped coming a long time ago…but…" She shook her head slowly, "It didn't make me feel any better. He killed my _sister. _My _sister." _

She balled her slender hand into a fist, "_Damn _him."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**I know, I know…It took me WAY too long to update. I was without a computer for a LOOOONG time though…Bad excuse, I know. Don't hurt me! **

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Slow Me Down

An "Elfi" Note: I know, I know: it took FOREVER for me to update. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…Do I get more reviews if I hand out a free Scotty Valens to everyone? ****:D**

_Chapter Summary: Scotty + Lilly + Stalker ? _

_Find out by reading._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

I rested my forehead on my paper-covered desk, closing my eyes to ignore my pounding headache. Who _was_ this guy? Where was he? The thoughts swirled in my head; I couldn't think anymore. Not when the world was spinning so fast that the stars outside swirled together in a mad palette.

"Time to go home, Lil'," Scotty said, stroking my hair.

"No," I said, my voice muffled.

"Yes," he said, gently.

"No. Shut up," I mumbled, but dragged myself into a standing position.

Scotty smiled and helped me with my coat. "Let's go," he whispered in my ear, resting both of his hands on my shoulders. I watched the floor, biting my lip.

An amused smile spread across my lips, but when I looked up my heart skipped a beat, "Scotty..._Vera,_" I whispered. Scotty looked up and froze; Vera stood at his desk, coffee cup in hand, shock written all over his face. Scotty's hands tightened protectively on my shoulders.

I stepped away from him, panic flooding in my veins. "Hi…Vera." He was going to tell… _It doesn't matter who knows._

"_You_…and…him…_together?"_ Vera asked, his eyes wide.

I grinned and let out the breath I'd been holding, "You just noticed?"

"You and him…_together_," Vera shuddered; Scotty and I laughed.

I looked back at Scotty and took his hand in mine, "Let's go, Scotty," and glanced over at Vera again, smiling mischievously. "I think we've had enough fun here."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

(Scotty)

Lil' was scared; I could feel it without her havin' to say a word. "Just give me a second, Lil'." I squeezed her hand, "There's _one_ thing I have to do first."

"Okay…I'll just…wait here," she said quietly, smiling brokenly back at me.

I kissed her forehead and stepped back, "Be right back, Lil'." She nodded slowly.

"Vera…Break room. Now," I said. He slowly obeyed and I closed the door behind us.

"What's this _about_, Valens?" Vera grumbled, taking a seat at a table.

I started to pace. "You _can't_ tell anyone, man," I said, running my hand through my hair.

On of his scruffy eyebrows rose, "About you and Rush?"

"You _can't…_I'm _beggin'_ you here. You just…_can't_."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll…run away," I sighed.

"And what am _I_ supposed to do about that?"

"What do you _think_, genius?" I snapped.

"It not my fault you're sleeping with your partner."

"You're doin' the same thing, so don't you _dare_ say anything about Lil' and me."

"Why I oughta—" He growled, jumping to his feet.

"You and Kat? Yeah. Not such a well-kept secret."

"Crap…" He sat back down again. "She'd _kill_ me. You can't say a word…"

"You can't either," I said, looking down at him.

"_Fine_…" He said reluctantly, "But you owe me coffee after this."

I sighed, relieved. "For how long?"

"A _month_."

"Deal." I smiled, "And thanks, Vera."

"Go pound sand," he muttered darkly.

"Yeah, yeah," I chuckled and left the break room. Lil' was still standing where I left her…with tears in her eyes and a phone in her hand.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

I set the phone down and hugged myself, trying to stop the trembling. "Lil'!" Scotty wrapped his arms around my shoulders; his breath was warm on my skin. "What's wrong?"

"He…called." I looked back at him, fighting against the tears. "Again."

"Lil'—"

I shook my head, "Let's just...get out of here, Scotty." I took his hand in mine again, "_Please_," I begged.

"Okay…let's go," he said, his dark eyes filled with helplessness.

_No one can save you…not even that _boyfriend_ of yours; _I shuddered at the recollection of the man's cold voice.

Scotty looked over at me, concerned. "You okay?" He squeezed my hand lightly.

I sighed and squeezed back, "Yeah." I shook my head, hoping to clear it of the terrifying voice.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I looked out the car window at the swirling snow. "Lil', just…_tell_ me what's wrong."

"If something was wrong…I would tell you," I sighed.

"I…I _don't_ want you to be scared, Lil'."

"I'm not just _scared,_ Scotty," I snapped, staring straight ahead, "I'm _pissed_…because this…guy can just walk into my life and _destroy_ it. He shouldn't be _able_ to scare me. But he _does…_and he's doing a damn good job of it."

"Lil'…" He kissed the back of my hand and gently rubbed soothing circles on it, "_Anyone_ would be scared if they were you."

"But I'm not anyone but _myself._ And I don't scare easy."

"I don't either…but I am right now."

I looked over at him, confused. "Why? He's not after you."

"But he's after _you._"

"So?"

"He could _hurt _you! And I can't let that _happen _to you. Not again."

"Scotty, I'm not going to get hurt."

"You _will_." I jerked my hand out of his.

Angry tears formed in my eyes, "You know _damn_ well that I won't."

"How do _you_ know, huh?" "How do you know?"

"Stop the car."

His hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Why?"

"I'm walking."

"No." His knuckles turned paper white.

"Why?" I snapped.

"He could be waiting for you," he said through clenched teeth.

"I have a gun."

"I said, 'No.'" A muscle twitched in his jaw.

"Scotty—"

"I'm not lettin' you _kill_ yourself just because you don't wanna look _scared!"_ He stepped on the brakes, hard.

"You're…right. Sorry," I sighed shakily and looked over at him, "Forgive me?"

"'Course," he smiled and then sighed. "We're stuck in another traffic jam." I grinned.

"Come here," I whispered, pulling him close. I kissed him softly: he had no idea how grateful I was for him being there to break my fall.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

REVIEW PLEASE! _Please?_ Want to see if I can get to **100 reviews?** wink, wink, nudge, nudge :D


	10. Save Me

Disclaimer: They were. _Almost_. Mine. But not anymore…boo-hoo…

_Chapter Summary: We're in double digits now!! Um…brain dead…I'm writing this all around...three in the morning, so…enjoy. Ow, my head._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Scotty)

As soon as we got home, I made coffee; Lil' sat on the couch in pajamas: my old sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. I walked into the living room, coffee cups in hand. Lil' yawned and hugged her legs to her chest. I smiled and handed her a cup of coffee, "Tired, Lil'?"

"Nah…" I sat next to her; she snuggled closer into my side and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm…wide awake." She yawned again and drank a sip of coffee.

"Uh-_huh_," I rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me?" She asked with an adorably questioning look on her face.

I smirked, "Of course not."

She grinned against the rim of her blue coffee cup, "Good."

"Lil'…?" I wrapped my arm around her slender waist.

"Huh?" She asked, her eyes closed.

"What did he say to you?"

Her eyes snapped open; afraid. "What?"

"What did he say?"

"He…nothing." She shook her head and looked into her coffee. She looked peaceful…but she was in pain.

I could tell by the way she'd tensed when I asked the question.

"Lil'…_tell_ me." I kissed her forehead and swept a few stray silken hairs behind her ear. "I wanna make it better."

"He said that…no one can save me…" She looked up at me, her usually lively eyes filled with sadness. "Not even you."

She looked down at her hands, her eyebrows knitting together. "We've _got_ to catch him, Scotty."

"We _will_—" I promised.

"Not fast enough!" She snapped, her hands trembling as she set her coffee down on the coffee table. "He said he'd _kill_you…"

I watched her eyes fill with tears, "And?"

"Make me _watch_," she said bitterly.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Lil'," I said softly.

She looked up, her eyes wide and fearful. "How do you know?"

"Because we're gonna catch him. We're Rush and Valens."

She laughed through her tears, "Rush and Valens…" She nudged me in the ribs, "Who would've thought?"

"Not me. Guess I got lucky." I pulled her closer to me.

"Scotty…I'm the one who got us into this mess," she murmured. "You can still leave, you know."

"Nah…my life is more interesting with you around anyway," She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Besides…it's not your fault. This guy's a psychopath like…"

"George," she murmured without a moment of hesitation or fear. "I know."

"We'll get him, Lil'."

She nodded slowly, "Mm-hmm…" and closed her eyes.

"Let's go to bed, Lil'." I stood and pulled gently on her hand.

She smiled and stood, "Fine…Let me get my gun first…" She searched the room quickly and found it in her coat pocket.

"I've got mine, Lil'," I said softly as we walked up the stairs and into her room.

"I know…" She kissed my cheek. "Just in case."

"In case of what?"

She set her gun down on her nightstand with a quiet click, "An emergency."

"What emergency?"

She shrugged and took my hand in hers. "You wanted me to sleep, right?"

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Then stop talking so much." Her eyes were alight with mischief; that was the Lil' I knew and loved.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Still Scotty)

Something wasn't right when I opened my eyes. I could feel it in the air. Something was just…off.

"Lil'?" I whispered as she snuggled even closer to me.

"Huh?" She asked groggily.

"Something's wrong."

"What?" She mumbled, her voice muffled, "What _time_ is it?"

I glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "Three a.m."

"Three _a.m.?"_

"Yeah," I kissed the top of her head.

She yawned, "Too _early, _Scotty."

Something was missing from her nightstand. I looked back and my blood ran cold.

_Where's her gun?_

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Please write them.**

:D


	11. Don't Move

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be able to understand them...I don't, so they don't belong to me.

Chapter Summary: Where's her gun? Find out by reading.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

Scotty's arm wrapped protectively around my waist and pulled me so close that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His heartbeat was racing; he was tense. I struggled to understand why through the drowsiness. "Scotty?"

"Lil'…" he said, his voice strained, "He's here."

My heart skipped a beat. "No," I whispered, hiding my face against his warm chest. I shivered in my pajamas and fought against the tears. But I lost; the stinging tears started to fall.

I looked up at him, not bothering to wipe away my tears. "You sure?"

He nodded.

"Crap," I laughed bitterly, "He's _here._" I moved to get up, Scotty stopped me. "We've got to search for him, Scotty."

"I'll get my gun." I nodded and we got out of bed slowly, alert; edgy. I unlocked my safe and grabbed a spare gun; we were going to catch the bastard this time.

I could feel Scotty behind me; close. I held my gun tightly in my hand; my heart raced as I reached for the light switch.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Scotty)

No one was there. Lil' exhaled and let her arms drop slowly. "Thank God," she breathed and dragged her free hand through her hair. "Let's search the rest of the house."

She opened the bedroom door, stepped out into the darkness, and flipped on the lights. She looked back at me. "You coming?"

I shook myself, "Yeah," and followed her.

"I'll check the kitchen, Scotty," she murmured, "You take the living room."

"We shouldn't split up, Lil'." I had a bad feeling about this…

She smired, "What— are you _scared?"_

"This isn't funny," I snapped.

"I know." She turned the lights of living room on and padded slowly toward the kitchen. She looked back at me and smiled, "See you in a few."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

The air in the kitchen was electric; the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I flipped on the light switch; I only had time to register black eyes and a malicious smile before he lunged for me. His weight slammed me against the hard floor.

"Sco—" I struggled against him as he covered my nose and mouth with a rag; the edges of my visions filled with fog. Weakly, I shoved him off of me.

"Scotty!" I screamed before the world started to turn black.

The last things I heard were the sound of running feet, the click of a gun, and a cold voice saying, "Stay where you are or I'll kill her."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Reviews will be appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

:D


	12. Stalker

**Disclaimer: If I said that the thought of Lilly and Eddie kept giving me a headache, would that excuse the **_**long**_** wait? No? Didn't think so...**

_Chapter Summary: The stalker has arrived. Need I say more? If there's a cliffhanger: SORRY!! Lilly and Scotty come up with them. NOT me!_

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Recap: Lilly)

"Scotty!" I screamed before the world started to turn black.

The last things I heard were the sound of running feet, the click of a gun, and a cold voice saying, "Stay where you are or I'll kill her."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

When I woke up, I smelled…Scotty and his spicy scent. I felt…cold metal around my right wrist. _What…?_ I could hear the sound of someone's heartbeat thudding against my ear; I opened my eyes slowly.

As everything came into focus, my stomach dropped; Scotty and I were sitting on the icy kitchen floor with only the moonlight illuminating the dark corners surrounding us; he could be anywhere.

I snuggled closer to Scotty, my head against his warm chest; his arm tightened protectively around me. "Mornin', beautiful," he kissed the top of my head gently and I felt his anger at the situation without him having to say a word.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly, "'Morning', Scotty." _Everything's going to be all right. _Scotty held my right hand with his left; I felt the handcuff around his wrist. "Scotty…what's going on?" _Why were we handcuffed together?_

"He found your handcuffs. Said that…if I didn't let him cuff us, he would kill you. And I wouldn't want to make him do something he'd _regret_, would I?" He said bitterly.

"This isn't your fault, Scotty." I needed him to know that; it wasn't his fault. I looked up into his eyes, begging for him to understand.

"I know…but it's not yours either," he said softly.

I sighed and rested my free hand on his chest. "I know." I looked around the dark kitchen, "How long have I been out, Scotty?"

He exhaled slowly, "Two hours."

I chuckled, "That's why my butt hurts so much…"

"At least you have me as a pillow," Scotty smiled and kissed the top of my head.

I snuggled closer to him, "You're comfy." He laughed; I felt his laughter rumble in his chest.

"Glad to know it, Lil'."

"Scotty?"

"Mm-hmm?" He mumbled.

"We're Rush and Valens remember?" _We can do anything._

I saw him smile, "Yeah, Rush and Valens…"

"How sweet," an icy voice sneered. "Rush and Valens. Ready to die?" In the moonlight, he stood, pointing a gun at us.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Scotty)

"Don't hurt him," Lil' said softly. "He's…my husband."

_I'm your_ husband? I smiled at the thought and kissed Lil's cheek, my eyes watching the sick man in front of me.

"Really?" He asked, "Where are your rings?" _Oh crap…_

"They're being cleaned," she said coldly, her face an emotionless mask.

He looked at me and grinned, "You do her yet?"

"Why I oughta—" I growled. Lil' warned me softly; her hand on my chest calmed me. I sat still, seething. _You son of a bitch._

"Kiss her."

"What?" I snapped.

"You _heard _me."

"And I'm just supposed to do whatever you say because you have a gun?"

"No." He smiled maliciously and pointed the gun at Lil's head. "You'll do whatever I say because I'll kill her if you don't."

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

His smile just stretched wider. "Go on."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

When Scotty brought his lips to mine, I tasted his sorrow, his love for me…and his burning rage toward _him_. I threaded my free hand through his hair, kept him close; I was _not_ going to let him think about the maniac who was there…watching us.

Scotty pulled back and his eyes burned into him, "Happy now?"

"Yes."

"You killed Jane Kay, didn't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course."

"We both know he killed Jane and eleven other women," he said sadly.

"All blonde and blue-eyed," I felt his eyes on me, "Like you, Lilly."

"But it could've been her boyfriend, Chris Miller."

Scotty caught on quickly, "Or the _second _boyfriend_, _Eric Smith."

"I killed her. Why won't you accept that?"

_I've already accepted it. _"You killed her?" I asked in disbelief, my eyebrow raised; he nodded smugly. "Oh, _really?" _

"Really," he frowned.

I looked up at Scotty, "What do _you _think, Scotty?"

Scotty smiled, "This guy doesn't have the _guts _to kill anyone."

I chuckled, "He's probably too scared to walk around his house without all the _lights _on." I struggled to hold the hysterical laughter inside.

He tensed, his eyes narrowing. "You shut up, you—"

"You might want to think before you say anything about her, pal," Scotty growled.

"And what are you going to _do_ about it?" Scotty exhaled angrily and stayed quiet.

I smiled, "I'm going to make you bite a bullet," and used my free hand to grab the gun safely hidden in my sweatshirt pocket.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Ugh...another one of these cliffhangers...**

**I promise to update tomorrow.**

**This has to be the weirdest thing I've ever written.**

**It wins the "Odd" Award, hands down.**

**Review please!**

**PLUH-EASE?**


	13. Crimson Bullets

**Disclaimer: They're not mine? Not mine…not **_**MINE. **_**I think I'm going to cry now.**

_Chapter Summary: Hmm…the stalker doesn't seem like her guardian angel and who knew Lilly had a gun? I didn't! _:D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Recap: Lilly)

He tensed, his eyes narrowing. "You shut up, you—"

"You might want to think before you say anything about her, pal," Scotty growled.

"And what are you going to _do_ about it?" Scotty exhaled angrily and stayed quiet.

I smiled, "I'm going to make you bite a bullet," and used my free hand to grab the gun safely hidden in my sweatshirt pocket.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

Powerful: that's how I felt when I whipped my gun out of my sweatshirt pocket, ready to shoot. He just laughed, "_You're _going to shoot me, Lilly?"

I grinned, "You're damn right I'll shoot you." Scotty kissed the back of my handcuffed hand; I could feel the smile on his lips.

He pushed himself off of the wall, walking lazily toward us with a smirk on his face, "You won't."

My eyes narrowed slowly, "How do you know?" I tightened my grip on my gun, my hands icy cold.

"Because of what you went through last time. With George." His black eyes were alight with satisfaction. _You bastard…_

"George…" I paused, taking a deep breath, "Is nothing…and neither are you."

I felt his eyes bore into me, "Is that what you thought when you had nightmares, Lilly?" Scotty's hand tightened around mine.

My finger tightened around the trigger, "I don't have them anymore." My voice was cold and strong, while my heart raced in my chest. _I don't want to do this again. _My stomach churned.

"I can imagine why. You're too busy with your new…husband." He looked over at Scotty, amused.

"I am." Strands of my hair fell into my face, hiding my angry blush.

"Too bad you're going to die." He aimed his gun at my head, his black eyes glittering with malice.

I laughed, "I'm not going to die."

"Wanna bet?" I pulled the trigger; the blast was deafening. In slow motion, he fell to the ground, crimson blood spurting from his wound. I looked away, disgusted.

I rested my head against Scotty's chest, holding back the tears. He stroked my hair. "It's okay, Lil'. He's gone," he whispered.

"I know…Let's get these handcuffs off." He stood with me and kissed my cheek; my nerves calmed. I unlocked our cuffs and rubbed my wrist. "We need to call Boss."

Scotty nodded and squeezed my shoulder. I sighed; it was all over now.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**Yay…not a cliffhanger!**

**Finally. There's only one more chapter to go...**

**Review please!!**

**They make me feel better.**

**Stupid stalker.**

:D


	14. Lone Wolfs No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case (insert long, sad sigh). Lilly and Scotty are going back to headquarters unharmed after this... I wonder if they'll be brainwashed into believing that their lives never got interesting.**

_(Last) Chapter Summary: Lilly and Scotty aren't hurt in any way. I don't want to deal with any of that police junk, so they stay partners and IAD doesn't mess with Lilly or Scotty. Okay? _:D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

(Lilly)

One Month Later

You could say that Scotty and I have been given Hell at work, but no one could talk. Because they didn't know about us until we walked into Homicide together after the…shooting.

Of course, we let them play it off as them just "giving us time to tell Boss," if only to soothe their bruised egos…

CCCCCCCCCCCC

_My wrist still hurt; I rubbed it, trying to forget…everything that had happened. "Lil'?" He asked softly, lifting my chin with his finger and dropping his hand._

_I looked up at Scotty, snapping into focus. "Yeah?"_

_Scotty reached out and trailed a finger along my jaw line, the look in his eyes concerned. About me, of course. "You ready, Lil'?"_

"_Of course, Scotty," I nodded and kissed his cheek, "It's not like we're going to get killed…"_

"_I still feel like we're doin' this 'cause we have a death wish," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me comfortably close to him. I smiled up at him, finally safe._

_Scotty opened the door for me and I took his hand in mine. We walked through the doors of Homicide, hand in hand. Vera froze, smirked, and went back to playing Tetris. He was eating a donut; go figure. I rolled my eyes._

_Jeffries chuckled and our gazes all fell onto Miller. She was frozen in shock, her eyes wide. "What…the _hell?" _Miller asked, choking on her coffee. Scotty and I watched in amusement as her dark eyes flitted from me to Scotty and back. "You…and _Man Candy?" _A crooked smile spread across her lips. _

_I smiled and nodded, "Yep."_

_Scotty chuckled, "Will you ever stop callin' me that, Miller?"_

"_Nope," she leaned back in her chair, smiling mischievously, "'Cause now you're _Rush's_ Man Candy."_

_I flinched as an amused voice spoke from behind us, "Rush's Man Candy?" I looked over my shoulder slowly and smiled slightly at Boss._

"_Yeah…um…your office, right?" I heard everyone chuckle as I pulled gently on Scotty's hand and walked into Boss's office. I looked up at Scotty and laughed, "I'm starting to think we had a death wish, Scotty."_

"_Ah…Boss won't bite, Lil'," he chuckled and squeezed my hand when Boss came in._

"_That's what _you_ say," I hissed; he just laughed and kissed the back of my hand._

_Boss glared at us; I almost laughed. "What's been going on between you two?" He sighed and sat down at his desk, "And why did I just find out that you were being stalked?"_

_We told him the whole story…and I knew that I was supposed to be concentrating on Boss— feeling sorry for keeping him in the dark— but I found myself watching Scotty the whole time._

_I only caught the gist of the conversation: Scotty and I were still partners…don't let it interfere with your work…keep it clean...go home and rest. Everything else just faded away._

_As we left, I squeezed his hand. "Hey," I said softly._

"_Hey," he said back before pulling me closer to him. I'd come too close to losing him._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Scotty lay on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "Lil'…did you hear _anything_ Boss said?" He looked over at me as I slipped into my new flannel pajamas; of course, they were his and they weren't "new." But they smelled like him…I smiled as I breathed in Scotty's scent on the pajamas; heaven.

I grinned and ran a hand through my hair, "Was I supposed to?"

"I guess not," he smiled crookedly. I lay next to him and kissed his cheek, relishing the soothing heat of his skin.

"You know…I almost lost you," I murmured, closing my eyes; he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"I almost lost you," he said softly, his warm breath dancing against my cold skin.

I exhaled slowly, "I know…" I smiled flirtatiously and pressed my forehead against his. "I'm glad I didn't."

He smirked, "I am too." I kissed him, threading my hands through his phone rang; I groaned into our kiss and pulled away reluctantly, picking up the phone.

"Rush," I said, keeping the annoyance out of my voice. _This had better be good…_

"Is there any reason why you and Valens ain't here?" Vera asked. Scotty laughed at the annoyed look that came across my face.

I exhaled shakily, "No…"

"Did you _forget_ First Thursday's?"

"No! I'm just…trying to fall asleep." Scotty tickled my stomach; I giggled uncontrollably.

"Liar," he whispered in my ear. I shooed him away reluctantly; Scotty tickled me again. I couldn't stop _giggling;_ dammit.

Vera paused, "Are you…_with_ Valens?" His voice was filled with distaste.

I struggled to convince him otherwise, "No! No…Olivia just…ticked me." I glared at Scotty and mouthed, "Stop!"

"You must be pretty damn ticklish, Rush," he said, doubting me.

"I am. 'Night, Vera." I mock-glared at Scotty; he smirked. "Tell everyone I'm fine for me?"

"I'm sure you're_ fine_," he muttered, "I'll be sure to tell them. And Rush?"

I flicked Scotty in the head, "Yeah?"

"Tell Valens he owes me coffee tomorrow morning, will ya?" He growled.

"Sure," I smiled, "'Night."

"'Night," I hung up and set the phone on the nightstand again.

"What'd Vera say?" He burst out laughing; I punched him playfully.

"He told me…that you owe him coffee tomorrow," I breathed, kissing his shoulder and snuggling closer to him. "Pronto."

One of his dark eyebrows rose, "Again?"

"Mm-hmm…" I said, closing my tired eyes slowly.

He sighed, "He's not going to let this one go, is he?"

I chuckled, "Nope…" Scotty's fingers traced circles on my skin, sending shivers down my spine, "and we have to go to First Thursday's next time, you know." I breathed in his spicy scent, resting my head against his chest.

"We're missing First Thursday's?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah. Why?" I looked up at him, confused.

He chuckled at the look I was giving him; I smiled. "He'll be needin' that coffee. His hangover's gonna _kill_ him…" The adorable crooked smile I loved so much spread across his lips. "Glad I'm here."

"Really?" I asked softly, my damn insecurities flooding back; I pushed them away. I wasn't going to get hurt…not when Scotty was there.

Scotty's eyes were tender and love-filled as he said softly, "Yeah, I'm with _you…_Why shouldn't I be?" He swept a few strands of stray hair behind my ear and smiled when they just fell into my face again. "And now I don't have to see Vera drunk off his—"

I sealed his lips with a kiss. "I don't want to talk about Vera, Scotty," I said huskily.

"Me either," he said before pulling my lips to his. I smiled, the smell and taste of Scotty overwhelming me. I felt his hand running through my hair, the other tracing feverish patterns down my spine; I shivered and looped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him, the beating of our hearts perfectly in sync.

I laughed as Scotty trailed kisses down the side of my neck; we weren't alone anymore. So much for Scotty's "lone wolf" theory.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

I'm done... :(

But _seriously_, this has to be one of my favorite chapters to write.

I feel so bad for not thanking everyone for reviewing…Here, I'll make it up to everyone right now...

**Many (infinitely MANY) thanks to ewriter, Rhonda Roo, The Magic Bringer, FloatingAmoeba, fbi-woman, lulubell6, LME, Ebony10, pinkangel010, loveofwriting, Barbydancer, Chezca, takenbyHim, wolfeylady, oucellogal, Mary Rose, monkie16, and, last but certainly not least, Fairy Safara for sending all of those WONDERFUL reviews!! I LOVE you guys! **


End file.
